


Люби нежно, трогай грубо

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Маэдрос в постели просит о тысяче брутальных вещей. А Фингон просит лишь об одной...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Treat me soft but touch me cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444752) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss), [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Представляю читателям макси от двух своих самых любимых авторов англофандома:) казалось бы - бросайся, читай, но... Мне лично кажется текст очень неоднозначным: в нём намешано много жанров, много чувств, много нюансов и полутонов, и он всё время будто дрейфует от драмы к стёбу и обратно. Герои то серьёзные и берущие читательскую душу в кулак, то карикатуры на самих себя. Такая кхм эклектичность завораживает, но мне лично эмоционально было с этим текстом тяжело, плюс ко всему, он касается очень и очень интимных моментов пары. Но именно это "тяжело" и завораживает втройне - и, конечно, как и всегда, всё очень психологически достоверно :)
> 
> Кинк - ролевые игры. Ещё по тексту упоминаются и другие кинки этой пары.
> 
> Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5493321.
> 
> К этому тексту есть драббл-вбоквел "О том, как Фингон и Маэдрос опять играли в целителя и больного... и не играли": https://ficbook.net/readfic/5458784/14167366#part_content. Хронологически он относится к периоду до 4-й главы.

— Маэдрос…

— М-м-м?.. — Маэдрос отложил в сторону счеты и взглянул на Фингона — своими пронизывающими серыми глазами.

— А не мог бы ты… — Фингон прикусил губу, внезапно устыдившись картинок, которые ещё миг назад казались ему такими соблазнительными. — А нет, ничего.

— Да что? Спроси! Ты уж точно не более постыдного хочешь, чем я, когда просил тебя бить меня по лицу и называть своим рабом!

Та просьба была не столько смущающей, сколько очень тревожной. Фингона даже передёрнуло от воспоминаний… но вот как раз его собственная просьба и была придумана и продумана так, чтобы помочь все это забыть.

— А мог бы ты… мог бы ты… ну вдруг… упасть ради меня в обморок?

Маэдрос, прищурившись, склонил голову набок, словно прицениваясь.

— Как на Тангородрим?

— …ну может. Тангородрим, Альквалондэ…

— В Альквалондэ я в обморок не падал — а зря! Шесть тэлери были бы еще живы!

— Я… — Фингон, пытаясь облечь свои чувства в подходящие слова, запнулся. — Я хочу тебя спасти!

— Я думал, ты уже этого и так наелся! — со странной ноткой в голосе отозвался Маэдрос. — Но когда я тебе отказывал! — Он закрыл глаза и внезапно обмяк, соскользнув со стула так неожиданно, что Фингон аж подпрыгнул.

***

Ощутив, как сильные руки сгребли его в объятия, он открыл глаза — судя по лицу Фингона, тот был в отчаянии.

— Да что? Я сделал, как ты просил! Не возбуждает? — он пошарил было рукой, чтоб проверить, но Фингон стиснул его крепче.

— Я не хотел, чтоб ты вредил себе по-настоящему! Твоя голова ударилась об пол с таким треском… Маэдрос, клянусь, я подумал…

Маэдрос, на самом деле, был весьма доволен тем, как все вышло: это усилило драму и добавило правдоподобия, уж не говоря о том, что резкая вспышка боли оказалась похожей на то, как они играли в раба, и он вправду на миг потерял сознание.

— Зато так жизненней! — сказал он и прикусил язык, взглянув Фингону в лицо. — О, так значит, мои раны сами по себе для тебя не привлекательны для постельных утех?..

— Нет! — казалось, Фингон почти рассердился. — Это не меня привлекает такое, а тебя! Мне и так хватает того, что тебя постоянно ранят в бою, так что незачем просить такого еще и в постели — нет-нет, молчи, твои кинжалы я принесу позже, если ты и вправду этого хочешь, но я бы лучше… не хочу я причинять тебе боль, я хочу спасти тебя!

— Ты меня _уже_ спас.

— Я хочу сделать это снова! — Фингон закусил губу. — Лучше!

Иногда, когда дело доходило до понимания душевных нужд Фингона, Маэдрос бывал туповат и без черепно-мозговых травм, но вот сейчас мысли Фингона так же ясно и выразительно были написаны у того на лице, как торчал там его чётко очерченный и вполне себе красивый нос.

_Я хочу обнимать тебя, утешать тебя — а не смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью, и слышать, как ты кричишь и изрыгаешь проклятья. Я хочу поймать тебя до того, как ты сделаешь себе больно, я хочу нежно, как на подушку, уложить твою голову к себе на колени — а не слышать глухой стук костей от удара твоего тела о скалы. Я хочу помочь тебе очнуться от обморока и услышать твои благодарности — а не рычание на языке, который не понимаю. Я хочу, чтобы твои ресницы дрогнули, и ты пробудился в моих объятиях, чувствуя себя в безопасности — а не дрался опять со мной в ночи, выкрикивая «только не снова!»…_

— Ну, а теперь ты плачешь… — Фингон удручённо коснулся щеки Маэдроса. — Воистину, нам нужно поработать над твоим сценическим мастерством!

***

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — заявил Маэдрос, шмыгнув носом и утерев глаза… и затем драматическим жестом прижав ладонь ко лбу. — Ну, то есть, у меня страшно болит голова и так сильно кружится, что я не могу встать!

Он закрыл глаза и осторожно обмяк в объятиях Фингона. Но потом чуть приоткрыл один глаз — просто проверить, доволен ли Фингон его представлением.

Которое, по правде говоря, было так себе, скажем прямо. С учетом того, что собственные постельные предпочтения Маэдроса, как ему казалось, вертелись вокруг ран и связывания, в том, чтоб позволить себе показать кому-то свою уязвимость, он был удивительно плох.

Но, во всяком случае, старался он изо всех сил — и, похоже, лежать неподвижно стоило ему огромнейших усилий… и сердце Фингона переполнилось любовью к этому жёсткому и упёртому идиоту, в которого он влюбился когда-то.

Нежно — наконец-то он может быть нежным! — он погладил Маэдроса по волосам, нарочито задерживая пальцы на ссадинах. Было так трудно не отвлекаться на то, как мягко текут пряди волос Маэдроса через пальцы… или на то, как льнет Маэдрос к прикосновениям — несколько более ретиво, чем полагалось бы больному.

— Больно?.. — спросил он, баюкая затылок Маэдроса в своих ладонях.

— Н… да-а!.. — слабым голосом проговорил Маэдрос.

— Врача тут нет — мне придется самому о тебе позаботиться! — соврал Фингон.

— Я тебе полностью доверяю.

Что было таким до боли искренним — и Фингон улыбнулся и легонько поцеловал его в висок, а затем обхватил его руками покрепче.

— Осторожнее! — предупредил Маэдрос, обхватывая его за шею. — Я сейчас тяжелее, чем тогда, когда ты таскал меня в последний раз! — а потом вспомнил о своей роли, и приобрел виноватый до нелепости вид.

Он действительно оказался тяжелее — ну и ладно! — к тому же, спальня Фингона была совсем рядом. Преодолеть дверной проём с такой неудобной ношей было непросто, но, когда он уложил Маэдроса к себе на кровать, мышцы горели всего лишь чуть-чуть.

***

Маэдрос позволил себя бережно уложить на постель — он любил Фингона достаточно сильно, чтобы перетерпеть и даже не кинуться помогать Фингону, когда под ним застрял рукав Фингона, и тот неловко дергал его, пытаясь вытащить. Фингон отодвинул со лба Маэдроса волосы и смотрел на него — так нежно, что тот даже призадумался, а не ранен ли он на самом деле — может, просто забыл.

Но может, внезапно пришло ему на ум, Фингон всегда так смотрел на него…

И следующей мыслью его было: а что же ещё такого важного он упустил…

Он поёрзал на покрывале — и вспомнил, что надо бы слабо простонать, что он и сделал, и в ответ глаза Фингона одобрительно сверкнули, ну и Маэдрос простонал так же ещё парочку раз, дав Фингону возможность ответить парой заботливых утешительных междометий.

— Тебе больно… — рискнул Фингон, — можно, я тебя потрогаю, чтоб установить, где же могут быть раны?

Маэдрос кивнул и попытался придумать, где же будут те самые раны. Он уже было решил: раздробленный пах! — ну, чтобы Фингон там его и потрогал. Но логика подсказала ему, что если там что-то сломано, то и воспользоваться этим не выйдет, так что он сразу же передумал. Падением в обморок со стула вряд ли можно повредить ноги, голову его уже обследовали, так что…

— Ой! — невольно вскрикнул он, еще не перебрав все возможности — Фингон незамедлительно замер, и Маэдрос понял: пальцы того сейчас в точности на его правом плече.

— Ну, то есть, — попытался он исправиться, — всё совсем не так плохо. Всего лишь лёгкая судорога! Проверь лучше дру…

Но Фингон уже нянчил его правую руку, пальцами ласково массируя напряжённые мышцы, и Маэдрос прямо-таки разозлился на себя за то, что в глазах Фингона его боль выглядела такой настоящей. И чуть было не сорвал всю игру, почти уже сев и сказав: «Давай лучше выпьем!» — но Фингон снова заговорил:

— Милый, откинься назад.

Маэдрос поморщился — против ласковых прозвищ он всегда возражал — но затем складка его рта смягчилась, и он сделал в точности, как Фингон велел.

— Только не делай резких движений! Дай мне… дай мне о себе позаботиться. Устраивайся поудобнее и позволь мне помочь тебе.

Маэдрос кивнул, невольно заинтересовавшись, а зайдет ли Фингон настолько далеко, чтобы свя… перевязать его — заманчивая перспектива! — но Фингон лишь скользнул по кровати к нему ближе. Маэдрос опять поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, как ему было велено. Тело его обычно просило вытянуться на постели так, как только возможно, и кровать Фингона была одной из немногих кроватей, на которых это можно было сделать по-настоящему, да так, чтобы не свешиваться с краёв. И он лежал — относительно смирно — и усердно сражался с желанием закинуть руки за голову так, чтоб подставить запястья аккурат под гладкие кожаные ремни, привязанные к изголовью.

Сегодняшний вечер — не для его прихотей.

И когда Фингон склонился над ним для нежного поцелуя, Маэдрос принудил себя не прикусывать его губы, не раскрывать своих, не вторгаться языком Фингону в рот. Ведь, в конце концов, он был калекой, а калекам требовалось… _не смотри не смотри мне в глаза не целуй не нежничай грубо сзади нет НЕ ЗДЕСЬ не целуй не ласкай перестань лю…_

…калекам требовалась нежность.

И Фингон целовал его так, словно они были снова совсем юными… такими живыми, чистыми и наивными в свете Древ. Фингон целовал его так, будто они были невинными, будто Маэдрос был такого достоин.

И Маэдрос не закрывал глаза и смотрел.

***

Было странно, так странно, что Маэдрос так пристально на него смотрит. Или — сердце Фингона тоскливо заныло в груди — что он на него вообще смотрит. Когда тот не настаивал на позе, в которой они не были лицом к лицу, или на том, чтоб ему завязали глаза, обычно он в глаза Фингону не смотрел — и теперь, когда Фингон получил то, что желал так отчаянно, он почувствовал лёгкое напряжение.

— А теперь мне нужно тебя раздеть, — заявил он, надеясь, что в голосе его звучит больше уверенности, чем в нём самом сейчас есть. — Хорошо? — и он ещё раз целомудренно поцеловал Маэдроса в губы — уж в этом-то акте он был уверен.

Похоже, Маэдросу было так же неловко, правда, у него хотя бы было оправдание: он же был якобы пострадавший.

— Думал, актёр из меня всё же получше, — со слабой виноватой улыбкой выдавил он. — Помоги мне. Пожалуйста…

И Фингон помог — медленно и очень бережно, чтобы не толкать и не дёргать Маэдроса больше необходимого. Не раздирать яростно ткань, не отрывать пуговиц, не оставлять синяков… Застёжки, придуманные для однорукого Маэдроса, легко расстёгивались под его пальцами, а Маэдрос, расслабившись и избавившись от неловкости, будто нашёл равновесие и не мешал ни излишней беспомощностью, ни излишней активностью, давая Фингону возможность перемещать себя так, как тому требовалось.

В решении этой задачи была необычная радость — не тот запредельный накал ослепляющего желания, которое обычно переполняло его, когда он распахивал кафтан Маэдроса, наконец обнажая его кожу, — но напоенное теплом тихое наслаждение, в котором ему так долго отказывалось. Когда-то давно — тогда Маэдрос ещё оправлялся от ран — тот отвергал все попытки Фингона предлагать ему помощь, лишь слугам позволяя себя раздевать и одевать — под предлогом того, что так они и должны служить своему принцу. Фингон не мог винить его в том, что тот цеплялся за остатки потрёпанной гордости, но было больно — больнее, чем он готов был признаться себе, — видеть, как любимый так яростно борется и так неистово отвергает его помощь.

Во взгляде, которым Маэдрос одарил Фингона после того, как тот отбросил в сторону последнюю остававшуюся на нём вещь — носок, светилась неприкрытая надежда, но Фингон, обеспокоенный тем, что в комнате слишком холодно, ухватил из изножья кровати одно из мягких шерстяных одеял и закутал Маэдроса, притягивая к себе ближе.

— Разожгу очаг, — сказал он. — «Хорошо? Только лежи спокойно!» — хотел уже было добавить он, так как Маэдрос в его объятиях заерзал, но, похоже, наконец тот втянулся в игру и уловил замысел — во всяком случае, он просто слегка повернул голову так, что теперь уютно утыкался лицом Фингону под подбородок, улёгшись ему на грудь, как на подушку.

Так что — не без лёгкого сожаления — Фингон чмокнул его в лоб и уложил на кровать, а сам занялся розжигом очага. Не только Маэдросу нужно было тепло, но и самому Фингону — на холоде пальцы у того отчаянно ныли.

Когда огонь разгорелся достаточно, чтобы наполнить комнату теплом и розоватым светом, Фингон вернулся к кровати. Маэдрос продолжал наблюдать за ним, в глазах его поблёскивали отсветы пламени. И без слов потянулся к нему с тихим жалобным стоном, от которого у Фингона перехватило дыхание, и он снова обнял его.

Одеяло соскользнуло у Маэдроса с плеча — Фингон поцеловал его там, губами ощутив шероховатость рубца. Маэдрос весь был покрыт старыми ранами и новыми: от битв и от руки самого Фингона — по требованию самого Маэдроса. Некоторые были совсем еще свежими, и Фингон ласково провел по одному — так нежно, как только мог — кончиком пальца.

Маэдрос всхлипнул и целый миг — Фингон был уверен в этом! — подавлял в себе жажду прижаться сильнее, до боли, но потом отстранился.

— Не буду я этого делать, — проговорил Фингон, в сердце которого боролись наслаждение и чувство вины. — Я должен закончить обследование твоей руки, а всё это — потом.

В конце концов, его покои были отлично укомплектованы всяческими маслами и успокаивающими бальзамами.

***

Снаружи давно стемнело, но языки пламени весело играли в очаге, заполняя комнату пляшущими тенями. Маэдрос жмурился, стараясь сдерживаться, чтоб ничего не испортить: в своё время, при схожем освещении, он пару раз уже бросал на Фингона взгляды — и видел, как тот бледнел под этими взглядами.

Впрочем, лежать на груди у Фингона было очень удобно, и, пусть пальцы того и дразнили, скользя по коже и просто сводя с ума тем, что замирали в точности на краю такой сладкой боли, на самом деле, Маэдрос наслаждался ощущением тепла от тела кузена.

Потому было неудивительно и совершенно оправданно, что он невольно издал протестующий стон, пусть даже и жалобный, когда Фингон высвободился.

— Сейчас вернусь! — пообещал Фингон и отошёл — чтобы пошарить в шкафу.

Зазвенели бутылочки, и Маэдрос постарался расслабить мышцы, невольно напрягшиеся в предчувствии мазей и притираний. Но Фингон вернулся с маслом, которое Маэдрос опознал по кедровому запаху и сразу расслабился.

Это было не то масло, что использовала целительница с суровым лицом, вертевшая его плечо, словно ветряк мельницы, заставляя «разрабатывать подвижность».

Это масло в маленьком золотом флакончике вообще не часто можно было найти в лазаретах, и Маэдрос в прошлом уже вполне себе насладился его благами. Оно ещё так аппетитно смотрелось расплёсканным по тёмной коже, размазанным по податливой жаждущей плоти…

Он непроизвольно развёл колени… но внимание Фингона было приковано совсем к другим частям его тела. Он втирал масло Маэдросу в предплечье, в плечо — и оказалось, что забыть о каменнолицей целительнице куда легче, чем Маэдрос воображал. Особенно когда Фингон повёл пальцы вдоль линии его ключиц… нежно впиваясь самыми кончиками в чувствительные мышцы шеи… а затем, совсем не по-целительски помог пальцам своим языком… и это было безумно нежно и так приятно, что Маэдрос вскинулся, сбросив с себя одеяло, прежде чем понял, что же творит.

— Ты весь горишь, — тихо проговорил Фингон, и Маэдрос вовремя переделал рык, который уже вырвался из его горла, в просительное хныканье.

— Мне так жарко… — прошептал он, забыв прикрыть веки и уставившись на Фингона — и тот вздрогнул и сдвинул ладони ему на грудь, разминая грудную мышцу. — О-о-о…

— Ты весь дрожишь, — установил Фингон и провел большим пальцем по соску Маэдроса — по правому, где узел шрамов был больше. Маэдроса словно разрядом прошило — он никогда бы не ожидал! — это касание словно послало молнию ему прямо в пах, и оказалось, что он ещё шире развёл ноги, призывно приподнимая бёдра над постелью.

— У… у меня бред! — быстро пояснил он. — Лихорадочный бред! А-а-а-ах… Фингон!..

Фингон скользнул другой ладонью вниз, по рёбрам Маэдроса — и ниже, к его паху.

— Ш-ш-ш… — промурлыкал он, — успокойся… я с тобой…

Маэдрос яростно выругался себе под нос -Фингон сощурился — и Маэдрос оборвал себя.

— Пожалуйста… — исправился он. — Прошу тебя… об облегчении…

Он уже наполовину готов был к тому, что Фингон откажет — но тот склонился и поцеловал его в живот. Маэдрос уставился в потолок, размышляя, какой же следующий шаг для калеки будет тактически верным… ну или как же заставить Фингона бросить уже эту игру и трахнуть его…

— Ах ты, яйца Эру, Фингон, ах-х-х… — Маэдрос подавился вдохом — Фингон уже массировал внутренние стороны его бёдер… а губы всё ещё прижимал к его животу. Избежать прикосновений к тоненьким шрамам от порезов, исчеркавших худощавые бёдра Маэдроса вплоть до паха, было бы невозможно… а эти следы оставил сам Фингон не далее как три ночи назад, и Маэдрос зажмурился, представляя Фингона между своих ног, с кинжалом, измазанного кровью и семенем, как раз выпускающего член Маэдроса из своего рта, и…

— Больно? — губы Фингона пощекотали ему живот.

— Да-а-а… — простонал Маэдрос. — Ещё-ё-ё…

И тут Фингон резко его отпустил, и Маэдрос понял, что испытание он провалил.

***

Фингон резко убрал руки за спину, горло изнутри словно жгло огнём. Все эти годы он потакал желаниям Маэдроса, ни разу его не упрекнув, со стыдом, пусть и с не меньшим наслаждением… и что же, одна-единственная его просьба для Маэдроса — уже чересчур? Неуверенное тепло и облегчение испарились мгновенно — и на место им пришло леденящее опустошение, которое он чувствовал каждый раз, когда Маэдрос отворачивался к стене после того, как они любили друг друга — «трахались», называл это Маэдрос — а все обиды и страхи сбивались в груди Фингона в тугой комок, не находя выхода.

— У меня всё ещё бред! — заявил Маэдрос — с видом несчастным, но не то чтобы совсем уж раскаявшимся. — Я не понимаю, что я несу! Может, свяжешь меня? — добавил он, протягивая руки вперёд. — Мне так плохо… я могу себе навредить…

— Не собираюсь я тебя ни к чему принуждать, — может, Маэдрос и хотел бы, чтобы его принуждали — но Фингон точно этого не хотел. Он взял Маэдроса за руки и развернул их так, что теперь мог поглаживать нежные внутренние стороны его запястий. — Я лишь хочу дать тебе то, что ты заслужил.

— Как и я, — поёжился Маэдрос.

Этот спор они вели уже много раз, бесконечно. Пришло время новых подходов. Фингон не зря все прошедшие столетия вёл столько войн; тактик он наработал немало и знал: иногда ради победы нужно сначала поддаться. И он продолжил, голосом более твёрдым:

— Кто из нас тут целитель?

— Ты, — глаза Маэдроса вдруг так потемнели, и он стал очень, очень серьёзным, пусть заявление о «целителе» и было совершеннейшей сказкой.

— Ну и кто из нас знает, что для тебя лучше?

— Ты.

— И когда я тебе говорю лежать спокойно и дать мне о тебе позаботиться, ты?..

— Должен делать, как велено, — и Маэдрос, под давлением ладоней Фингона ему на грудь, сдался и опять откинулся на спину.

Фингон взял другой флакончик из тех, что достал раньше из шкафа, — в этом был бальзам, смягчающий раны и шрамы, со слабым ароматом пчелиного воска.

И, бросая вызов самому себе — как и Маэдросу! — Фингон вернулся к прерванному занятию, посвятив внимание порезам на внутренних сторонах бёдер Маэдроса. Одной рукой он придерживал того за колено, чтоб раздвинуть ему ноги пошире, а другой поглаживал по ажурной вязи рубцов, ласковыми касаниями прогоняя боль прочь.

Маэдрос вздрогнул — Фингон был уверен, что эта дрожь вовсе не от холодной мази, — но лежал послушно и смирно. Его возбуждение было уже очень заметно — но Фингон намеренно притворялся, что не видит его, поглаживая теперь еще нежнее и ласковее, и не только чтоб Маэдроса раздразнить. Затем он принялся гладить другое бедро… ощущая, как всё больше возбуждается сам.

— Ты в безопасности, я с тобой, — прошептал он… и его член стал ещё твёрже, когда Маэдрос расслабился и обмяк, прекратив напряжённо давить своими длинными ногами ему на ладони.

В качестве награды Фингон поцеловал его в губы — всё ещё целомудренно, но разрешив их языкам чуть-чуть соприкоснуться, — и одним лёгким движением приласкал его член. В ладони Фингона он был такой твёрдый, такой скользкий от мази и естественной смазки, уже увлажнившей головку…

— Фингон! — Маэдрос издал рык, совершенно точно не подходящий к роли калеки, но тело его оставалось расслабленным и податливым к бережным касаниям Фингона.

— Ш-ш-ш… тише. Мне ещё надо поухаживать за другими твоими ранами…

***

Маэдрос, как мог, старался не смотреть на собственное обнажённое тело, но знал: оно было всё словно извилистая дельта реки переплетённых шрамов и ран, старых и новых.

— Если ты будешь так холить каждую мою рану — мы проведём тут лет сто.

На что Фингон посмотрел на него, сверху вниз, и его закаменевшая челюсть сказала Маэдросу, что он сейчас мог бы заработать хороший удар в челюсть собственную — если б только это не было именно тем, чего он так жаждал.

— Но, — Маэдрос потянулся к челюсти Фингона, нежно касаясь её так, чтобы напряжение это ушло, а складка губ снова стала мягкой, — я с удовольствием пролежу тут хоть тысячу лет, чтоб ты ухаживал за мной, если считаешь, что мне это требуется. Я тебе доверяю. — И пусть это смирение и было выше его сил, но искренность была настоящей.

И Фингон смягчился, а Маэдрос задержал свои пальцы на его упругих губах, которые он так любил.

— Я так рад опять быть с тобой… — Маэдрос сам не знал, откуда вдруг родились эти слова. В замешательстве, он запнулся на миг, пытаясь припомнить, есть ли какая-то предыстория у его ран, воображаемых и настоящих. — Я так скучал… — ну и что, что падение с кресла нельзя было принять за разлуку. Он теперь говорил, не играя, и оба они это понимали. — Спасибо, что пришёл за мной. Спасибо, что спас. Знаю, это было так трудно. Помоги мне… — он издал долгий выдох, сражаясь со словами, которые казались ему такими высокопарными: — помоги мне исцелиться.

Фингон, с полными слёз глазами, наклонился и ещё раз поцеловал Маэдроса, и ещё раз, и больше уже не позволял им прерываться на разговор. И вскоре он уже практически лёг на него сверху, опираясь на локти, чтобы не придавить его своим весом, а Маэдрос вплёл пальцы в волосы Фингона и прошептал:

— Поосторожней с моими ранами…

Фингон замер, кивнул и ещё раз его поцеловал — а затем сел, осторожно устроившись поверх бедёр Маэдроса, и продолжил лечение. Он вёл пальцами по шрамам Маэдроса, будто писал на его коже маслом на Тенгваре, и Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и наслаждался неровными толчками его бёдер. Ещё лучше было бы, если б Фингон избавился от одежды, но теперь-то Маэдрос уже был бдителен в вопросе нарушения правил игры. И вот он чуть задержал пальцы на поясе Фингона и сказал:

— Пожалуйста, перестань…

И Фингон немедленно замер и опустил на него взгляд, лицо его выражало тревогу, с пальцев капал бальзам.

Маэдрос прикусил губу и опустил глаза.

— Я просто потому… — хрипло выговорил он, — что от лихорадки моя кожа такая чувствительная… и ткань так невыносимо мне натирает… — и с трепетом ждал, насколько это впишется в их игру.

Лицо Фингона засветилось от удовольствия и понимания, и он кивнул. Выскользнув из объятий Маэдроса, чтобы освободиться от одежды — Маэдрос даже услышал, как пара пуговиц покатилась по полу от того, как его целитель спешил, и подавил улыбку — Фингон вскоре оказался совершенно голым — лучшая панацея, которую когда-либо предлагали Маэдросу.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он. — Думаю, теперь твои врачебные меры больше не причинят мне неудобств.

И Фингон вновь уселся на Маэдроса сверху, а его тяжёлый член уткнулся прямёхонько в член Маэдроса. И теперь, когда Фингон наклонялся над ним, продолжая своё лечебное дело, когда подушечки пальцев его скользили по груди Маэдроса, по рёбрам — тот мог прижиматься к нему и подстраиваться под встречные толчки. И Маэдрос закрыл глаза и позволил тихим задыхающимся стонам срываться со своих губ.

— У меня масло кончилось, — придушенным голосом выдавил Фингон, а Маэдрос так слабо, как мог, ответил ему:

— Кажется, ты уже смазал всё самое страшное… пожалуйста, отвлеки теперь меня от боли…

Ему так хотелось, чтоб Фингон вошёл в него… чтоб его член проникал внутрь, скользил, надавливал… _грубо, яростно, мощно_ … но он не желал испортить всё снова. Так что он позволил Фингону приподнять одной, такой сильной, рукой вверх свои колени и начать их медленно гладить. И уткнулся лицом Фингону в шею, раздвинув бёдра… все мышцы его расслабились, дыхание стало таким глубоким — и лишь через пару мгновений он понял, что эти низкие жадные стоны издаёт не кто иной, как он сам.

— Так хорошо? — спросил Фингон таким бархатным голосом, какой Маэдрос у него любил больше всего.

— Да… — Маэдрос в ответ решил даже чуть вздрогнуть. — Но только… понежней… понежней…

Фингон застонал и притиснул его к себе ближе, и Маэдрос спрятал довольную ухмылку — наконец-то он нашёл правильные слова!

***

Мази уже не хватало даже, чтоб притвориться, что он обрабатывает крохотную ранку. Но хватало, чтобы ладони Фингона легко скользили вдоль членов их обоих. Маэдрос прижался к нему, бёдрами встречая каждое его движение, — но не пытался создать больше трения или увеличить темп. Он прятал лицо у Фингона на плече, но сейчас слегка отстранился и смотрел на него. Зрачки его от возбуждения так расширились… но тьма в них была совсем не такой, какая обычно пугала Фингона.

А еще, конечно, он ухмылялся и очень неумело это скрывал. Ну, пусть это и не очень вписывалось в игру, Фингон был слишком счастлив, чтобы его упрекать или прятать ответную улыбку. Маэдрос после Ангбанда выглядел довольным собой только тогда, когда умирал кто-то, кого он хотел видеть мёртвым; более хищную версию точно этой ухмылки Фингон наблюдал как-то после того, как Маэдрос вырвал орку глотку зубами… после чего целоваться с ним было делом странным и довольно-таки грязным. Но теперь он выглядел куда мягче, и видеть его так безоговорочно счастливым — просто оттого что он делал Фингону приятное, и оттого что он, смел надеяться Фингон, получал в ответ удовольствие и… о чём ещё было мечтать!

— Скажи мне, — попросил он, — если я должен… делать помедленнее.

Маэдрос закусил губу — без сомнений, чтобы спрятать улыбку, но выглядел при этом очаровательно.

— Пожалуйста… да, пожалуйста… твоё лечение уже очень мне помогло, но… _ах-х-х_ … я ещё такой хрупкий…

Вздох этот вовсе был не вздохом от боли — а ответом на то, как Фингон обвёл большим пальцем головку его члена.

— Скажи мне… если тебе будет хоть чуть неприятно, — продолжил Фингон, хотя собственный голос его уже и не слушался. Он так крепко стискивал Маэдроса и всерьёз боролся с собой — чтоб скользить рукой так же плавно, сдерживать бёдра от судорожных рывков вперёд. На мольбу Маэдроса он сумел замедлить темп лишь чуть-чуть — а у того уже перехватило дыхание, остекленел взгляд — и вовсе даже не из-за пыток.

— Фингон… — выдохнул Маэдрос и замялся, и Фингон видел, что в этот раз совсем не наигранно. — Пожалуйста… ты не мог бы…

— Только скажи! — в голосе Фингона слышалось больше рычания, чем у правильного целителя, но он в своём наслаждении зашёл уже так далеко, что ничего поделать не мог.

— Поцелуй меня… — прошептал Маэдрос, и Фингон поцеловал — так нежно, так неуверенно, как в первый раз — и Маэдрос застонал ему в рот, и член его стал пульсировать в кулаке Фингона, и он излился себе на живот. И Фингон ласкал и ласкал его, пока тот не перестал содрогаться в экстазе, и продолжал целовать и не остановился даже тогда, когда его накрыл оргазм собственный.

Желание рухнуть на Маэдроса, устроившись на нём поудобнее, было почти необоримым, и Фингон, конечно, знал, что вес его Маэдроса никак не обременит, но так сразу закончить игру он не мог и потому рухнул рядом, уронив руку Маэдросу на грудь.

— Спасибо, — голос Маэдроса был таким же хриплым, как и всегда после их любви, но только в этот раз совсем не от крика, и было слышно, что он улыбается. — Мне гораздо, гораздо лучше.

Фингон так надеялся продлить эту близость подольше, ещё понаслаждаться этим теплом. Но если он сам разорвёт их объятия — так будет менее больно… так что он сел и потянулся за тряпкой, чтобы стереть масло и семя, перепачкавшее их животы. И он водил лоскутом по животу Маэдроса — медленно-медленно — продолжая играть в то, что тот будто ещё не пришёл в себя после лихорадки, что Фингон ему всё ещё _нужен_ … так долго, как только мог.

Но Маэдрос не отстранился и не отвернулся, даже когда Фингон закончил о нём заботиться и стал заботиться о себе, и даже когда он отложил тряпку и лёг рядом на спину… не придвигаясь ближе чем на ладонь. Напротив, Маэдрос приподнялся на локте и поцеловал Фингона во влажную щёку… а потом в уголок губ — опустившийся от удивления. А когда лёг обратно на спину — прижался к Фингону потеснее, и когда Фингон обвил его руками, пусть он и поёжился и поёрзал немножко, но, похоже, лишь для того, чтоб устроиться поуютнее.

И хотя Фингон так не хотел засыпать, отчаянно желая насладиться каждым мигом происходящего так долго, как только возможно, было так уютно и хорошо в тепле прильнувшего к нему тела, в мерном ритме биения сердца Маэдроса и размеренном движении его груди при дыхании, что очень скоро Фингона всё это убаюкало и унесло в мирную дрёму… и Маэдрос был в уюте и безопасности его объятий.

***

Маэдрос принял решение оставаться в объятиях Фингона, пока тот не уснёт, и тогда можно будет осторожно из этих объятий высвободиться и ускользнуть в тёмную ночь. Он часто, перебарывая себя, оставался провести ночь с кузеном, откатываясь от него на кровати подальше, но сегодня он был уверен, что нетерпение, что он удерживал в себе всё время, пока они занимались любовью — а они и вправду занимались любовью, осознал он с изумлением, — сделало бы его пребывание в собственной одинокой спальне невыносимым.

Пока Фингон засыпал, сам он свернулся калачиком и уткнулся лицом Фингону в шею, под подбородок, ощутив его довольный вздох и тёплые руки, за талию притянувшие ближе. И Маэдрос просунул колено Фингону между бёдер, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

И, к своему удивлению, вовсе не чувствовал желания отодвинуться.

Так, на пробу, он прикрыл глаза и теснее прижался лицом к шее Фингона, а ноги переплёл с его ногами.

И это… было… терпимо.

И когда Фингон задышал глубже и стал тихонько похрапывать, Маэдрос сказал себе, что как раз пришло время встать и уйти. И сказал себе: до утра Фингон ничего не заметит, а потом, конечно, поймёт и простит. Ему ещё надо закончить с расчётами, записями… прерванными этим несвоевременным обмороком. Перед его мысленным взором проносились, постукивая, костяшки счётов, и он, безотчётно, считал и считал. Зимние запасы Таргелиона… залоги Химлада. Пять тонн, десять, пятнадцать, двадцать… новый ряд… поставки с востока… десять, двадцать… а скот, скот нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, а ещё новые лошади… двадцать пять, тридцать.

И когда подсчёты прервал мощный храп, он понял, что храп-то был его собственный. Он уснул!

В объятиях Фингона.

Это что-то новое, подумалось ему смутно. Что за колдовство такое, что за чёрная магия, что за…

Он зевнул.

Он понимал, что мог бы и встать… но сейчас казалось, что это потребует стольких усилий: подниматься, искать одежду, куда-то идти… а кроме того, на полу растеклась мазь, и можно ведь и поскользнуться…

А он не может позволить себе пораниться! — неожиданно понял он в изумлении. Уж точно не раньше, чем Фингон проснётся и сможет о нём позаботиться!

Так что он угнездился у груди Фингона поуютнее и снова уснул — но только сначала чувствительно укусил Фингона в ключицу.

Ну, для приличия.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Маэдрос, остановив коня во дворе Барад Эйтель, выдохнул что-то невразумительное сквозь зубы и без чувств соскользнул из седла прямо на землю, Тулуспен вовсе не удивилась. Ведь она видела, что за копье пронзило его плечо, а даже если у кого-то сила духа так велика, как у её господина, и кто-то, как он, совершенно равнодушен и к боли — никого это убережёт от такой кровопотери.

Она также не удивилась, и когда наследный принц растолкал всю охрану и упал рядом с ней на колени, не обращая внимания на грязь и кровь, маравшие его прекрасную мантию.

— Мой господин, рана серьёзна, — деликатно намекнула она, увидев его лицо — на нём было с трудом сдерживаемое возбуждение такого рода, который к обстоятельствам не очень-то подходил. — С вашего позволения, я пошлю за целителями.

— Я сам позабочусь о нём! — принц упрямо выпятил волевой подбородок.

Тулуспен вздохнула — слишком хорошо она знала, о чём идёт речь.

— Мой господин, опасаюсь, что тут требуется большее целительское мастерство, чем ваше, — она показала рукой на бледное лицо Маэдроса, на учащённое его дыхание. — Если повреждена подключичная артерия…

Но принц Фингон уже принял её господина в объятия.

— Не беспокойся, Тулуспен! — кажется, он даже не замечал тяжести ноши. — Его раны получат должный уход!

Голова Маэдроса свесилась вниз, и с кончиков его безвольных пальцев сбежало несколько капель крови. И Тулуспен попыталась ещё раз:

— Господин, это не игра…

— Я всё-всё понимаю! — принц поцеловал влажный лоб кузена, развернулся и направился в замок. Тулуспен знала по опыту — в свои собственные покои.

За лекарями она всё равно послала, и вот, спустя пять минут, наготове стояла под дверью опочивальни принца — когда эта дверь распахнулась.

— Ох… Тулуспен? — лицо принца Фингона было бледно, по губам и скуле размазалась кровь.

— Да, господин?

— Думаю, нам всё же нужен целитель.

Тулуспен была мастером своего охранного дела — и потому закатывать глаза, конечно, не стала.

— Да, господин.

***

Первое, что увидел Маэдрос, очнувшись, — его собственный брат, сидевший рядом с кроватью.

— О, как хорошо, ты пришёл в себя, — безмятежно кивнул Маглор. — Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя очень изящным — потеря такого количества крови и вправду обычно так способствует похудению…

— Заткнись, — прохрипел Маэдрос, — где…

— Ты хочешь сказать, твой убийца? — вздёрнул подбородок Маглор. — Да вот он — спит в кресле: видимо, очень устал от попыток убить тебя! Тебе ещё повезло, что тут нет Куруфина — бьюсь об заклад, уж он бы не удержался от мрачных намёков о покушении на убийство путём кровопускания… правда, как объяснить, что попытки эти требовали обнажения…

Маэдрос дрожащим рывком привёл себя в вертикальное положение — Фингон и вправду свернулся клубочком в кресле по другую сторону от его кровати, под глазами его залегли тёмные синяки, на щеке запеклась кровь… штаны были зашнурованы криво.

Маэдрос долго смотрел на него, так желая отодвинуть с его лица волосы, сцеловать эту горестную складку со лба… но решил не будить. И повернулся к Маглору.

— А что насчёт твоей роли в моём… кровопускании? — тихо произнёс он. — Ты видел, как я получил рану, ты сам усадил меня в седло и отправил верхом в замок, вместо того, чтоб отправить к полевым лекарям…

— Что ж, признаю, — ответил Маглор, переплетая пальцы, — я оценил положение примерно так, как кузен. Будучи хорошо осведомлён о его предпочтениях… хм-м…самому о тебе «позаботиться», я подумал, что ты лишь преувеличиваешь тяжесть ранения. Вообще-то, я даже собирался поздравить тебя с тем, как возросло твоё актёрское мастерство…

— И потому-то, — Маэдрос сдвинул брови, — ты позволил мне почти истечь кровью, в то время как Фингон взвалил на себя всю вину за то, что было всего лишь несчастным случаем…

— Ты пришёл в себя! — ещё даже не до конца проснувшись, Фингон немедленно потянулся к Маэдросу.

— Что ж, оставлю вас, пока ты не поправишься, — Маглор тут же встал на ноги, оправляя одежду.

Маэдрос не стал заострять внимания на его побеге — и ухмылке! — вместо того обратив всё внимание к Фингону, бледному от тревоги и уже почти улёгшемуся на кровать рядом.

— Любовь моя, слов моих нет… я так волновался… я так _виноват_ …

— Не стоит, — остановил его Маэдрос. — Ничего страшного! — Он с сожалением оглядел кровь на лице у Фингона — придётся им отложить самые... атлетические из их развлечений по меньшей мере ещё на неделю.

— Как ты? — Фингон взял его за руку.

— Отл… о-о-о, сложно сказать… — Маэдрос вздохнул с выражением и вновь откинулся на подушки — убедившись, что его голая грудь обнажилась самым привлекательным образом. — Чувствую себя таким _слабым_ … может ты мог бы… как-то облегчить мне боль?

И засиявшее лицо Фингона, как всегда, стало лучшим бальзамом для ран Маэдроса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. «Но подождите! - закричит читатель. – Разве у него сейчас хватит крови, чтобы заняться таким?!»  
> 1\. Ответ: нет. Не хватит. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас он же не верхом.


	3. Chapter 3

Иногда, в ходе их игр, Маэдрос задумывался, как сработает такая игра, если всё будет наоборот. Как-то, не имея на себе никакой одежды, кроме бинтов и закреплённой на нём пинты чужой крови, устроившись поудобнее в кресле Фингона — чтобы тот так его и нашёл, когда сможет сбежать от докучливых придворных, Маэдрос убивал время в размышлениях, а что было бы, вздумай они поменяться ролями. Он представлял себе Фингона беспомощным, а себя самого — старательным лекарем… и вот он смазывает воображаемые раны Фингона, утешает его всякими нежностями и семью новыми видами масла… а среди них и такое, которое само разогревается прямо в руках. Ему никогда не было настолько любопытно, чтобы решиться попробовать это на деле, но, в конце концов, решение принимать и не пришлось, а ответ он на свой вопрос получил.

Как оказалось, _вообще_ не работало, ну ни капельки.

Случилось вот что: Фингон очень серьёзно поранился — как всегда, когда вытворял что-то, в чём вообще не было необходимости, притом оба они это прекрасно понимали — что никак не помогло утихомирить ярость больного. Маэдрос-то пытался, конечно, не заострять на этом внимания, но попытка оказалась провальной, и вот они уже ссорились. И хотя у них были все шансы обратить лечение в игру, казалось, обратиться оно может лишь в полную катастрофу. Маэдрос точно не был создан для роли нежной сиделки, а Фингон — смирного послушного пациента… и оба не были созданы для взаимных уступок. И вот уже их долгая дружба и глубокая любовь была на грани развала, и у Маэдроса совершенно иссякло терпение, способное это предотвратить.

Фингон выпутался из одеял и хмурился чернее тучи — потому что Маэдрос как раз подошёл к нему с припаркой.

— Если ты поднесёшь эту вонючую штуку ещё хоть чуть ближе — я вторую твою руку сожру!

Ну, каннибализмом Маэдроса пугали не впервые, клыков у Фингона, чтоб угрозу свою воплотить, не было, так что Маэдрос от угрозы и отмахнулся.

— Целители сказали…

— К Морготу целителей!

— …и я с ними согласен…

— И тебя туда же!

— …что за открытыми ранами нужно ухаживать, или они загноятся, — Маэдрос глубоко вздохнул и попытался вспомнить, как оно бывало в их играх. И нацепил на лицо игривое выражение — Фингон же в ответ приобрёл выражение лица недоверчивое — и сказал:

— О, мой господин, позвольте же мне нанести этот бальзам на вашу такую нежную и… хм… чувствительную кожу… — на таком расстоянии он мог видеть цвет, какой приобрели раны Фингона, и нахмурился, тут же утратив и кокетливую маску, и подобающий ей словарный запас.

— Не смотри на меня так! — скрестил на груди руки Фингон — и губы у него тут же побелели: сломанная рука явно была с таким положением не согласна. Но он был слишком упрям, чтобы руку выпрямить, что Маэдросу было, конечно же, очевидно. — Так покровительственно, так всезна…

Маэдрос склонил голову набок, прекрасно сознавая, что похож куда больше не на нежную кокетку, а на взъерошенную горгулью.

— Но разве ты не хочешь, чтоб я облегчил твою боль? … — он попытался придать голосу интонации, которые иногда слышал в постели в голосе Фингона.

Не сработало.

— Я требую, чтобы ты стёр с физиономии этот снисходительный вид!

Маэдрос пытался изображать кокетливую нежность так долго, как мог, даже уже понимая всю её бесполезность:

— Но, дорогой мой кузен, если…

И тут Фингон плюнул в него малиной, и терпение Маэдроса лопнуло, и голос его тут же изменился в тот, которым он говорил с непокорными воинами.

— Или ты дашь о себе должным образом позаботиться, или тебе же хуже! Ты даже не даешь мне прочистить рану всем этим нытьём — и тебе ещё _повезло_ , что я использовал лишь пинцет! В Ангбанде я пользовался собственными зубами, глядя, как рабы рядом со мной помирают от гангрены!

Шутливый наглядный пример как-то не помог смягчить ситуацию — Фингон лишь сильнее взбесился.

— Тебе _всегда_ обязательно делать так?!

— Как?

— Принижать мои муки только потому, что ты страдал больше!!!

— Не делаю я такого, — откликнулся Маэдрос. — Хотя так оно и было! А твои муки — ровно то, что я пытаюсь облегчить! А ты слишком жалеешь себя и всему сопротивляешься — это что, кому-то когда-то помогало выздороветь?

— Да кто бы говорил!!! — Фингон был в ярости.

Маэдрос сделал вид, что не расслышал. Он уже и так был накалён до предела тревогой за рану Фингона и сейчас стремительно приближался к точке кипения.

— Послушай, если ты не позволишь мне промыть рану, вместо меня тебе придётся иметь дело с червями! Этого ты хочешь, избалованный ты ребёнок?!

— Да черви бесят не так, как ты!

***

Губы Маэдроса сжались в ниточку, и он с преувеличенной аккуратностью положил припарки на ночной столик.

— Что же, господин мой, тогда я вас оставлю, отдыхайте.

Так он обращался к Фингону только в постели или когда переходил ту самую точку кипения… а постельный режим касался сейчас только одного из них.

— Да-да! — выкрикнул Фингон в его удаляющуюся спину. — Чуть стало неудобно — пора отчаливать!

Но удовольствия увидеть лицо кузена после того, как в спину ему угодила насмешка, Фингону не досталось — Маэдрос захлопнул дверь, да ещё и с куда большей силой, чем требовалось, — даже она из бесчисленных бутылочек с мазями грохнулась с ночного столика на пол и разбилась, подняв вокруг себя целое облако вони розовых лепестков. Фингон подавил позыв к рвоте и громко выругался — но некому было услышать его, и некому было прибраться.

Вздохнув, он перевернулся и зарылся с головой в одеяла — пахло чистыми простынями и сладковатым душком гниения.

Самое ужасное было в том, что Маэдрос, конечно, был прав, и Фингон прекрасно об этом знал. Он и сам слышал, как его голос капризен, но никак не мог с собой справиться. И каждый раз, когда Маэдрос уходил, Фингону так хотелось, чтоб тот вернулся, он так нуждался в его прохладной и такой утешительной ладони на лбу, успокаивающем рокоте голоса… И каждый раз, когда Маэдрос приходил, Фингон ныл, язвил и брюзжал — пока тот вновь не уходил, злой и обиженный.

Но в дверь постучали… слишком робко, чтобы поверить, что это Маэдрос вернулся, чтоб извиниться.

— Войдите, — подал голос Фингон после того, как, по скрипу половиц, стало ясно, что за дверью намерены ждать его разрешения.

В дверях появилась служанка, в серебре и голубом, с порога нервным взглядом обежав лужу на полу, беспорядок в постели и своего господина, мрачного, как туча. По кивку Фингона она вошла в спальню, взялась было за оставленную на столике припарку — и тут же замялась.

Фингон выдавил улыбку и распрямил-таки руки — а затем аккуратно вытянул сломанную руку так, чтобы можно было прижать припарку к ране. Рука взаправду болела, кожа зудела, он чувствовал себя таким глупым, беспомощным и измождённым… но было бы преступно жестоко позволять своему гневу выплёскиваться на кого-то, кто не имел возможности выбирать, служить ему или нет. Маэдрос знал об этом наверняка, очевидно, он и послал её сюда — и именно по этой причине.

Ещё один повод его ненавидеть!

***

Маэдрос прохаживался по городской стене и обдумывал все дельные доводы, которые мог предъявить Фингону. Что тому повезло иметь всех возможных врачей и лекарства — а так везёт очень немногим! Что ему стоит утешиться пониманием, что всё могло повернуться и куда хуже — Маэдрос лично мог засвидетельствовать, что сломанная рука и рваная рана плеча чрезвычайно болезненны… хотя и не так, как другие возможные пытки. Что пусть лечение может быть неприятным — отсутствие его куда неприятнее. Он даже прочитал Фингону лекцию о жизненном цикле червей, которые могли завестись в его ранах, но пока ещё не завелись.

Сказать по правде, единственным итогом лекции стало то, что Фингон от него отвернулся, и его тут же стошнило. И Маэдрос даже было ощутил укол совести — но Фингон моментально повернулся обратно — только чтобы швырнуть в него стаканом воды. И промахнулся — что обеспокоило Маэдроса куда больше, чем его бледность, дурное настроение и даже кровь на простынках. Фингон, слишком слабый, чтоб попасть в цель, да ещё и когда цель — он сам — так близко… это Фингон очень, очень больной. Эта тревога неотвязно преследовала его и теперь гнала прочь от крепостных стен в покои наследного принца, пусть он и сопротивлялся. Он знал, что Фингон всё время будет брюзжать и огрызаться, и все мгновения вдвоём, обычно такие сладостные и драгоценные, будут совсем неприятными. Но он должен был убедиться, что Фингон не забывает вовремя пить воду — почаще! — и что в его стакане не пусто…

Маэдрос коротко кивнул выходящей служанке, от чего она подпрыгнула и поспешно откланялась, поймал дверь до того, как она бы, хлопнув, закрылась, и шагнул в спальню. Фингон свернулся калачиком на боку, баюкая руку у груди. Цвет лица у него был получше, но его страдания ощущались в воздухе так же явно, как густой запах трав.

Как только Маэдрос отпустил дверь, взгляд Фингона метнулся в его сторону, и в глазах его вспыхнуло облегчение, тут же сменившееся угрюмостью.

— Вернулся меня попрекать? — глухо уточнил он, в то время Маэдрос шёл через комнату, чтоб усесться на краешек его кровати.

— Возможно, — Маэдрос положил ладонь Фингону на лоб. И тот прикрыл глаза, и Маэдросу даже показалось, что под его густыми ресницами блеснула влага. — Прости, что я не так хорошо, как ты, изображаю целителя…

Фингон вновь распахнул глаза: мокрые, блестящие от жара и ярости.

— Мне вообще не нужно, чтобы ты изображал врача, Маэдрос!!! Мне нужно лишь выкинуть тебя из этой проклятой кровати подальше!!!

Маэдрос скрипнул зубами, сдерживая отповедь — Фингон уже сломал сросшуюся было руку повторно, вскочив с кровати раньше, чем стоило бы, и тем самым сильно ухудшив положение дел, — и положил ладонь на здоровое плечо Фингона. — Ты же знаешь, что не в состоянии.

И тут, повинуясь внезапному вдохновению, он подумал: может, он и ужасно изображает целителя, но вот в том, чтоб удержать Фингона в постели, таланты-то у него точно есть.

Так что, когда Фингон открыл было рот, чтоб опять начать ныть, Маэдрос наклонился и остановил поток брюзжания языком; Фингон на вкус был кислым — как болезнь, как его жалобы — но Маэдрос почувствовал себя куда более уверенным: здоровой рукой тот немедленно вцепился Маэдросу в волосы. По крайней мере, в этом он проявлял силу неплохую. А вот поцелуи были не так хороши: неловкие из-за позы, из-за их недовольства друг другом, но Маэдрос был упорен, он подталкивал Фингона на подушки, распахивая его ночную рубашку.

— Ох… — ахнул Фингон, когда ткань зацепила бинты, но затем стиснул губы. — Нет, нет, не останавливайся, гадкий дразнила…

Что бы там Фингон ни говорил, возбуждение его было вовсе не таким, каким он пытался изобразить — Маэдрос как раз опустился на локтях над его пахом. И взял в руку мягкий член Фингона, принявшись поглаживать… кровь к нему приливала так медленно, что Маэдрос опять заволновался — о последствиях. И поглядывал вверх — проверить, в сознании ли Фингон — так часто, что тот наконец схватил его за уши и прошипел:

— Да во имя Эру, соси уже, мерзкий гоблин!

И Маэдрос послушался — с чуть большей мстительностью, чем стоило бы, и в том, как Фингон в ответ содрогнулся, раскаяния была лишь самая капелька.

***

На какой-то миг — Маэдрос как раз склонился над ним, накрывая член ртом, — Фингон ощутил себя почти самим собой. Маэдрос, пусть и был невыносимым гоблином, но также был ещё и очень искусен в этом занятии и точно знал, что Фингону нравится. И наслаждение нарастало, и Фингон вцепился в простынки… стоило шелохнуться самую чуточку — в руку тут же впивались раскалённые иглы, от чего он невольно напрягался всем телом. Маэдрос это понял — и взглянул вверх, с ещё большей тревогой в серых глазах.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Фингон. — Заканчивай то, что начал! — и Маэдрос, которому хотя бы хватило ума всё это время не выпускать члена изо рта, вернулся к своей задаче.

Времени потребовалось много — так много, что Маэдрос даже вынужден был сделать паузу и укротить судорогу в мышцах шеи. Но для Фингона, наконец, сумевшего отвлечься от беспомощности, боли, да ещё и вины, благодаря возлюбленному с такими скользкими, влажными глоткой и языком, всё закончилось слишком быстро.

Вскрикнув и задрожав, он излился и целое мгновение лежал пресыщенно, бездыханно, с пустой головой. Но затем Маэдрос погладил его по бедру — слишком нежно и утешающе! — а одеяла были такими душными, жаркими и тяжёлыми! — а рука так болела…

Маэдрос поцеловал Фингона в живот и присел.

— Мне нужно попить. И тебе тоже.

Опять он обращался с Фингоном, как с ребёнком!

— А я хочу вина! — заявил он, исключительно из духа противоречия.

Маэдрос сделал вид, что его не услышал, встав и принявшись копаться в лечебных флакончиках и приспособлениях на комоде — и наконец вернулся с кувшином и глиняной чашкой. Он глотнул первым, прополоскал рот и сплюнул в пустой горшок, а затем сунул чашку Фингону в здоровую руку.

— Вот, попей. Ты же знаешь, как я беспокоюсь, — сделай это хотя бы ради меня, если уж не ради себя самого.

Фингон, по правде говоря, чувствовал себя отвратительно. Было так жарко, голова зудела, становилось всё хуже и хуже, и удовольствие от оргазма почти рассеялось. Он заколебался, и тогда Маэдрос добавил:

— Знаешь, каковы последствия обезвоживания? В Ангбанде нас держали без воды так долго, что я видел, как у одной женщины были конвульсии. А когда она перестала шевелиться, другие рабы были настолько измучены жаждой, что…

— Хватит! — Фингон швырнул чашку в Маэдроса. На этот раз он был ближе, удар вышел сильнее, и он ощутил вспышку мстительной радости, когда Маэдросу пришлось пригнуться, чтобы чашка не попала ему прямо в голову — а ну и ладно, всё равно вода пролилась ему и на волосы, и на тунику. — Хватит обращаться со мной, будто я что-то такое, чем надо _руководить_!!!

— Так перестань сам подстрекать меня к этому! — парировал Маэдрос, многозначительно глядя на глиняные черепки.

— Да ты даже не пытаешься понять! — выплюнул Фингон, снова скрестив на груди руки; на этот раз он был так зол, что даже не почувствовал боли в переломанной кости. — Ты ничего мне сделать не позволяешь — даже шнурки завязать! Ты ведешь себя так, будто я кале… — он так резко замолк, что чуть не проглотил язык… но недостаточно быстро.

— Кто-кто, Фингон? — в голосе Маэдроса зазвучали опасные нотки — такие знакомые… но в адрес Фингона они никогда раньше не звучали. Тут уже было трудно быть таким уверенным в собственной правоте — но у Фингона было достаточно опыта.

— Больной!

Маэдрос сделал вдох, задержал дыхание и с шипением выдохнул. И когда он заговорил вновь, голос его был ровным.

— Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, если дашь себе время на выздоровление.

— Убирайся, — Фингон закрыл глаза. Голова у него кружилась, и его просто тошнило уже от этого глупого спора, повторявшегося раз за разом. Глаза его под прикрытыми веками будто поджаривал на огне балрог, ныли все суставы, не только больная рука. Ему никогда в жизни не было так плохо — ни в Валиноре, ни даже во Льдах — и ему так хотелось, чтобы Маэдрос дал ему меч — и кого-нибудь, кого этим мечом можно проткнуть — или оставил уже его в покое — лишь бы не эта бессмысленная грызня.

Стук каблуков, холодные пальцы коснулись его лба… такие холодные, что Фингон сначала решил, что это стальная рука, а не живая.

— У тебя жар, — раздался голос Маэдроса откуда-то сверху. — Я снова пошлю за целителем.

_Нет. Нет. Как вообще только я мог изображать с тобой такую заботу?!_

Чужие пальцы отдёрнулись так быстро, будто под ними и правда был балрог.

—  _Не надо_ мне, чтоб ты обо мне заботился! — рыкнул Маэдрос — и Фингон понял, что произнёс эти слова вслух. И тут же уселся — стены комнаты угрожающе накренились, но он едва ли обратил на это внимание.

— А мне не надо, чтобы ты заботился обо _мне_! Убирайся!!! Я твой сюзерен — и приказываю тебе: убирайся с глаз моих долой, ты, ты… гнусный, коварный… — Фингон здоровой рукой наощупь нашарил на столике бутылку с какой-то настойкой. — Орк!!!

То, что Маэдрос не продолжил спор и даже не попытался уклониться от удара, было красноречивее всех слов — если бы Фингон был в состоянии обращать на такое внимание. И бутылочка попала ему прямо в щёку, не разбив в кровь… но там тут же набух впечатляющий синяк. Фингон уставился на него — никогда раньше он не делал Маэдросу больно, кроме как по его собственной просьбе, и никогда не получал радости от такого. С облегчением, он ощутил, что это и сейчас радости ему не принесло. В животе всё перевернулось, он поднял руку — сломанную — на что кости его протестующе скрипнули — но Маэдрос уже развернулся на каблуках…

В этот раз он хлопать дверью не стал, но закрыл её столь аккуратно, что Фингон даже не услышал щелчка щеколды.

***

Маэдрос безмолвно притворил за собой дверь, хотя от ярости его трясло так, что даже рука клацнула о дверную ручку. Он развернулся — и чуть не врезался в целительницу.

— Принцу очень плохо, позаботься о нём! — рыкнул он, и, когда она, побледнев, отпрянула назад, понял, что говорил не на синдарине.

И даже не на квэнья.

Что ж, значит, прощальные слова Фингона были точны, подумал он, и в глазах у него потемнело от горечи. Всё ещё дрожа, он зашагал по коридору, вытирая липкие пальцы о плащ. Он собирался уехать, конечно же, но не потому что ему так приказали, а потому что не думал, что сможет выносить дальше вид Фингона. Вынести саму мысль о нём, его таком знакомом выразительном голосе, грубом от болезни и злости, его омерзительном нытье, жалком, болезненном кривлянии, очевидном недомогании в покрасневших глазах…

Выругавшись, Маэдрос встал, как вкопанный, чуть не врезавшись теперь в стену. В животе вновь неприятно клубилась тревога пополам с гневом, отчего хотелось то ли зарыдать, то ли чтоб уже наконец стошнило.

Не желая сдаваться ни одному из этих детских позывов, он зажмурился и помотал головой, пытаясь вспомнить, где же конюшни. Уж точно не вверх по лестнице, ну и конечно не на западе, но, похоже, что ярость выжгла все его последние воспоминания.

И тут чья-то рука ухватила его за локоть — он развернулся, готовый уже порвать чью-то глотку и…

Рука мгновенно от него отцепилась.

— Привет, племянничек, — рядом с ним непринуждённо стояла Лалвен, коротко остриженные её волосы от ветра встопорщились, и одну бровь она приподняла совершенно в духе всех детей Финвэ. — Заблудился?

— Иду за лошадью, — Маэдрос даже обрадовался, услышав, что наконец заговорил по-эльфийски. — Уезжаю.

— Что ж, — поразмыслив, проговорила Лалвен. — Очень сомневаюсь, что твоя кобыла в кладовке, и, должна сказать, мы ожидали, ты пробудешь тут подольше. Это Фингон…

— Он не хочет больше меня здесь видеть, — Маэдрос отчаянно сдерживался, чтоб не огрызнуться и не садануть стальным кулаком о стену. — Он сам так сказал, хочешь — спроси его! А когда спросишь, можешь заодно ему передать, что я повиновался его приказам!

— Я слишком стара, чтоб быть у вас на побегушках, — заявила Лалвен, ничуть не напугавшись того, как зыркнул на неё Маэдрос. — Кроме того, куда занятнее передавать туда-сюда любовные записочки юных влюблённых, чем мелочные злобные склоки супругов!

Горло Маэдроса опять стиснула жажда зарыдать — он излечил её плевком себе под ноги на каменные плиты, на что Лалвен сморщила нос:

— Нельяфинвэ, право слово, что сказала бы твоя мать! — она изучила его лицо, и её собственное смягчилось, и даже показалось, что она опять хотела взять его за локоть, а то и обнять, но потом передумала.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить?..

Маэдрос сделал вид, что её не услышал, и зашагал прочь от кладовки, наконец, вспомнив расположение конюшен.

— Так ты и вправду уезжаешь, — Лалвен шла за ним. — Ну, твоему кузену — не будем называть его имени — хотя бы получше?

— Хуже, — резко сказал Маэдрос, — но мне нет до этого дела.

Хотя это была чистая правда, стук его сапог замедлился. Лалвен безмолвно смотрела, как он седлает кобылу, затягивает свои тощие седельные сумки — он редко приезжал в Хитлум с большей поклажей, чем разве что смена одежды, зная, что Фингон обеспечит его всем необходимым. Тот всегда был щедрым сверх меры, одаривая его куда большим, чем ему было нужно… Маэдрос подумал о кузене… о том, как кожа его посерела, а щёки, наоборот, лихорадочно разрумянились, как ужасно скрипнули кости, когда он поднял руку… как влажны были его ресницы, как искривлены болью губы…

Когда он вообще в последний раз видел Фингона в такой муке?

Да никогда.

А что если с Фингоном что-то случится — а его рядом не будет?

И если бы в первый раз.

А что если Фингону нужно будет… что если Фингон захочет… что если с ним вправду что-то случится?!

Он так резко осадил лошадь, что рука на узде дёрнулась, а лошадь оскалилась.

— Прости, — прошептал он ей — и своей безмолвной терпеливой тёте. И склонился вперёд, упираясь лбом в холку кобылы. Ну не мог он оставить Фингона, такого больного, в руках лекарей, которые не заставят его есть, пить, принимать лекарства, потому что побоятся грубить ему! Он сам должен ухаживать за Фингоном до его выздоровления, терпеть и боль его, и дурной нрав. Сколько его собственной желчи и злобы пришлось Фингону вынести — и тот вынес, с охотой и радостью? Сколько раз он сам отшвыривал нежную заботу Фингона прямо тому в лицо, с ума сходя от собственной боли? Да просто не счесть.

Не мог он уйти, но Фингон не хотел его видеть. Фингон приказал ему уйти…

Он порылся в седельных сумках и вот кое-что там нащупал — и пальцы вцепились в длинный стальной цилиндр — подарок Куруфина: как всегда неожиданный, грубо всученный — но неизменно полезный.

И, стиснув подзорную трубу в кулаке, он повернулся к Лалвен.

— В пределах видимости восточной башни есть места для стоянки?

***

Фингон попробовал взглянуть на происходящее с положительной стороны и обнаружил: раздражающий зуд, гнавший его, полубольного, с дважды переломанной рукой, из постели на коня, испарился вместе с Маэдросом.

Но, решил он, это недостаточное утешение. Битую посуду прибрали слуги — настороженные из-за того, что им сказал по пути Маэдрос, а может из-за того, что читалось у Фингона в глазах. Он вынудил себя выдавить улыбку, принять лекарства и изречь какие-то бессмысленные приличествующие случаю слова, в которые сам почти даже поверил.

И вот в спальне воцарилась чистота, бельё ему тоже сменили, и он опять остался один… и немного поплакал. Безо всякого смысла, в приступе жалости к себе… и прекрасно понимая всё это — отчего заплакалось как-то сильнее.

В конце концов, плакать он перестал — а то голова разболелась ещё хуже, да к тому же рядом не было Маэдроса, на которого можно было свалить вину за всё это… или который утешил бы его. Ну не то чтобы он хотел, чтоб его утешали. Он сам не знал, чего же хотел, ну кроме того, чтоб он был здоров, как раньше.

Теперь, однако, он мог сосредоточиться на лечении в точности как требовал раньше — без принуждения и опеки. И решил выздороветь как можно скорее, назло своему мужу, этому несносному тупице.

***

Выздороветь, надо сказать, оказалось не так просто, как казалось. На следующее утро он проснулся, чувствуя себя ещё хуже, чем накануне. Но стиснул зубы и — с той же решимостью, что вела его через Хэлкараксэ, — позволил лекарям над ним хлопотать, причитать и творить, что им надо, что приносило куда меньше результата, чем уход за ним Маэдроса. Он прошёл — медленно и осторожно — круг по своим покоям, и это так его измотало, что он вновь улёгся в постель. Он съел поданную ему кашу-размазню, выпил все омерзительные травяные отвары — и понял, что лихорадка не отступила от него ни на шаг.

Он считал, что его нельзя упрекнуть за плохое отношение к тому, как Маэдрос снисходительно и покровительственно себя с ним вёл… но вот если бы тот извинился, Фингон бы принял его извинения. Пусть Маэдрос и был высокомерным и невыносимым, но ведь он хотел, чтобы Фингон поправился — не настолько же Фингон жалок, чтоб этого не понимать. Не стоило ни кричать, ни швыряться… и приказывать Маэдросу не стоило.

Ну ничего. Он тоже извинится, как только Маэдрос вернётся.

Но Маэдрос не вернулся. Когда сгустились сумерки, и дверь распахнулась, Фингон стряхнул с себя полудрёму и сел прямо… но то были всего лишь слуги — пришли зажечь лампы.

«А кузен мой отсутствует?» — почти уже было спросил он, но прикусил язык.

И в ту ночь Маэдрос к нему не пришёл. И к рассвету он тоже не появился — и тут Фингон начал беспокоиться. А что если Маэдрос вообще не вернётся? Он не был злопамятным, как его братья… но был таким же упрямым, как все они.

Он много спал, стойко и без единой жалобы выносил все лечебные процедуры — слишком обеспокоенный и увлечённый самокопанием, чтобы отвлекаться на боль от обработки ран и даже на заявления лекарей, что раны наконец хорошо заживают. А что если Маэдрос отбыл обратно в Химринг — и по пути на него нападут орки, а Фингон-то не сможет догнать его и спасти? А у Маэдроса всего лишь одна рука — и пусть всегда казалось, что он и с ней одной отлично обходится, теперь-то Фингон знал, как сложно быть одноруким! Он и это обязательно Маэдросу скажет — когда тот вернётся.

Но Маэдрос не вернулся.

На утро третьего с момента их ссоры дня дверь распахнулась — и Фингон чуть было не выкрикнул имя кузена, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Фу-у-у, — заявила Лалвен. — Попахивает тягостными раздумьями! — Она прошагала через всю комнату — Фингон позавидовал её способности шагать — настежь распахнула окно и энергично замахала кому-то снаружи. — Ещё не помирились? — спросила она, опершись локтями на подоконник.

Свежеобретенная Фингоном решимость поколебалась.

— Кто сказал, что мы ссорились?

— А иначе с чего ты такой угрюмый? Тебя даже сломанная рука не делает таким невыносимым! — она пробежалась пальцами по волосам, встопорщив их, словно иглы. — Но даже если б я и не догадалась — он сам мне сказал.

— Ты его видела?! Когда?! С ним всё в порядке?! С ним что-то случилось?! На него кто-то напал?!

— Ну разве что какой-нибудь чересчур любопытный барсук! Так что же, значит, ты лежишь и дуешься тут, а он бродит и дуется снаружи, и вы уже два дня не общались?

— Где он?!

— Я ему уже сказала, что для такого слишком стара! — Лалвен отвернулась к окну и опять кому-то помахала, а затем сделала рукой приглашающий жест. Потом чего-то подождала и затем пожала плечами и повторила его более решительно. А затем с раздражением всплеснула руками и вновь повернулась к Фингону.

— Сюда идёт. С двумя перепуганными пастухами.

***

Маэдрос бывал в куда худших и куда более дальних походах, но эту стоянку его страдания, тревога, барсучья нора, на которой, по-видимому, он раскинул свой шатёр, делали просто невыносимой. Уже через день от него несло так, будто он в дороге уже целый месяц, и даже его живая рука была вся в грязи. Он сидел у входа в шатёр, прижав к глазу подзорную трубу, а всё его снаряжение кучами сгрудилось вокруг в защите против барсуков. Лагерем он встал на пологом склоне, с которого был на удивление хороший вид на третье окно в восточной башне — окно Фингона.

Если его ещё когда-нибудь пригласят в Барад Эйтель, решил он, он обязательно предупредит, что с этого холма очень легко попасть стрелой принцу в окно. Конечно, враг должен быть достаточно хитроумным, чтоб подобраться так близко, да ещё и иметь при себе хороший лук…

Но потом ему пришла в голову мысль, а не стоит ли приберечь это знание для себя лично — на случай, если они опять разругаются, и ему вновь нужен будет уединённый холм, чтобы шпионить за своим бывшим возлюбленным.

Мысль была совсем мрачной.

Он подсчитал всех слуг, что входили в спальню Фингона и из неё выходили, заметив, что они часто меняются-либо целители не позволяют одному и тому же слуге проводить слишком много времени, ухаживая за принцем, либо его состояние заслуживает особо пристального ухода…

Он придавил подзорную трубу к глазнице до синяков.

Сам Фингон выглядел, как и прежде. Когда Маэдрос мог разглядеть его лицо, обращённое к слугам и целителям, на нём часто играла улыбка, что особенно раздражало. Он составил список всех прислужников, которым Фингон улыбался слишком долго или смеялся слишком искренне — чтобы приглядывать за ними. Был там один молодой прислужник, красивый брюнет — форменная мантия на нём сидела слишком хорошо, по мнению Маэдроса, — который постоянно стремился задержаться у подушки Фингона.

— Дальше топай, сопляк! — рычал Маэдрос из-за подзорной трубы. — Больше негде что ли серебро пополировать?

На рассвете третьего дня он прижал к глазу подзорную трубу ещё до того, как поел вяленого мяса и сушёных ягод — эти яства составляли ему тут завтрак, обед и ужин. По утрам он всегда тревожился сильнее всего — ночью-то проверять Фингона он не мог! — и жил в страхе, что какой-то ужас заберёт Фингона, пока он, Маэдрос, спит.

Фингона видно не было — наверно, кузен ещё лежит, подумал он, или…

Но прежде чем ход его мыслей повёл бы его по самому худшему пути, в оконном проёме появилась фигура — так внезапно, что Маэдрос ткнул себе трубой в глаз. Фигура подняла руки и развела их — а потом замахала ими, как мельница.

Маэдрос снова поднёс трубу к глазу, из которого текли слёзы, и попытался всмотреться. Там была Лалвен, она что-то явно пыталась ему сказать, чётко артикулируя губами и драматически закатывая глаза. И опять замахала, как мельница, и совершенно точно звала его.

Что-то случилось, решил Маэдрос, и свернул лагерь так быстро, что одну из седельных сумок забыл, и она досталась барсукам.

***

И вот наконец Маэдрос оказался у принца под дверью, пролетев три лестничных пролёта, по пути врезавшись в сервировочный столик, перепугав трёх служанок и ребёнка и совершенно сбив дыхание.

И ворвался в опочивальню — в которой не было ни тёток, ни красивых брюнетов, ни смерти.

Был лишь один Фингон, который дремал, полулёжа в подушках. Он выглядел таким измождённым и исхудавшим… но очень даже живым, и Маэдрос чуть не возрыдал от облегчения. Но не стал, а тихонько прокрался к кровати и рухнул в её изножье. И обнял укутанные одеялом ноги Фингона, положил на них голову и только теперь попытался перевести дыхание.

Поднял голову он лишь тогда, когда одна из ног, которые он стискивал, слегка его подпихнула. Он взглянул вверх — Фингон наблюдал за ним со смесью радости и облегчения на лице.

— Ужасный из тебя кот, — хрипло сказал он. — А муж ещё хуже! Иди уже сюда и поцелуй меня, а то я умру от тоски по тебе!

Маэдрос улёгся на кровать и сделал, как было велено.

***

Устроившись на крыше башни с подзорной трубой Маэдроса и своими собственными звёздной картой и кружкой чая, Лалвен пришла к выводу, что помощь самым раздражающим её племянникам в их примирении не лишена своих преимуществ. А если уж быть до конца честной, были у неё племяннички значительно, значительно более раздражающие — и если они и не были столь собой озабочены и не втягивали её в свои драматические любовные перипетии — то лишь потому, что их не было тут поблизости, а не потому, что им не хотелось бы.

А подзорная труба была просто отличная — работы одно из самых раздражающих её племянничков, как подозревала она, — и вот она как раз устроилась поудобнее и приготовилась наблюдать потрясающей красоты звездопад — по её расчётам уже как раз должен был начаться именно такой — как вдруг снизу стал раздаваться глухой ритмичный стук. А ещё рычание. И ещё разговор.

Похоже, там был балрог — и драматическое от него спасение… но кто спасал, кого спасали, и кто исполнял роль балрога, было не очень ясно и слегка смущало.

Что ж, если Фингон пытался спасти Маэдроса от себя самого — пусть и не задумываясь, как игра метко совпала с реальностью, — эта пикировка, по крайней мере, на слух казалась благодушной.

Да и градус страсти в ней всё возрастал…

Фингон что, совсем уже не считался с ушами девственных тётушек, которые случайно могли оказаться пятьюдесятью футами выше, не менее случайно вскарабкавшись по отвесной стене и без приглашения рассевшись у него на крыше?! Лалвен уже даже успела помечтать, чтобы стук стал погромче — ибо сейчас он уже совершенно был не в состоянии заглушить громкие стоны…

— Ох уж эти юные влюблённые! — пробурчала она себе под нос и задумалась, не спуститься ли за ведром воды.


	4. Chapter 4

— Фингон, просыпайся.

— М-м-м…

— Завтрак.

— Хм-м-м…

— Мой король, тревога! Враг у ворот!

Голос был не тот — недостаточно низкий и хриплый — но слова выдернули Фингона из сна в явь, полную недоумения.

— Что?.. — он потянулся было за мечом, место которого было за кроватью, но и комната была не та! Стены украшали гобелены, а не трофейные знамёна, ковры, а не шкуры варгов… сами стены были мраморными, и ни одного меча на них не висело.

— Завтрак, — Маэдрос поставил Фингону на колени поднос.

Страх и растерянность быстро рассеялись, оставив за собой лишь неловкость.

— Ещё же рано, — невнятно пробормотал он, хотя и понятия не имел, сколько было времени.

— Уже за полдень. Яичница стынет!

На подносе была не только яичница, но и кофе, яблочный сок, блинчики, два вида сосисок, а ещё затейливые персиковые пирожные, для приготовления которых требовалось встать до рассвета — Фингон это знал точно! — и сложносочинённый фруктовый салат.

— Ты же знаешь, что у нас достаточно слуг! — сказал Фингон, жуя идеально спелую клубничину. — Пока ты режешь дыню на кусочки в виде фракталов, тебе некогда писать свой трактат!

— Времени у меня достаточно, — любезно сообщил Маэдрос — он, опершись подбородком на ладони, наблюдал, как Фингон завтракает. Периодически он наклонялся — и Фингон кормил его кусочками дыни, от которой уже мигрень была.

— Ты что-то новенькое сделал с блинами?

— Часть муки заменил на молотый миндаль. Как тебе?

— Вкусно, — что было правдой. Пару десятков лет назад Маэдрос решил — из-за жалоб Фингона на слишком острые его локти — что ему надо поправиться. Никакого прогресса в этом он не достиг, разве что его поваренная книга сильно увеличилась в объёме. Ну или, подумал Фингон, глядя в опустевшую тарелку на своём животе, разве что он сам несколько прибавил в весе. Впрочем, это тоже решало проблему острых локтей, правда, никак не повышало его шансы на победу в предстоящих соревнованиях.

— Сегодня я должен потренироваться! — решительно заявил он… и остался лежать, как лежал. Кровать была мягкой, простыни — чистыми… ну, а если он и проиграет, всегда можно попробовать снова на будущий год.

— Можем заняться скалолазанием, — предложил Маэдрос, который, казалось, не больше хотел шевелиться, чем Фингон, и, более того, даже отодвинул поднос, чтобы улечься головой Фингону на живот, как на подушку.

— Опять на Таниквэтиль?

— Мм-м… Можем проверить, как долго сможем прожить в походных условиях без дополнительного снабжения едой?

— Зависнем там? — поддел его Фингон.

— Мм-м… — Маэдрос потянулся к нему правой рукой и щёлкнул по носу. Они немножко ещё полежали молча — пару минут или пару часов — созерцая, как по стене перемещаются солнечные лучи. По старой привычке, Фингон принялся расплетать волосы Маэдроса, чтобы заново их заплести. В их юности — в первой их юности — волосы Маэдроса были очень длинными, и он всегда их распускал, словно подчёркивая их совершенную красоту, не требовавшую никаких ухищрений. В Белерианде он их коротко обрезал — ради удобства… ну и по другим причинам, которые они не обсуждали. А теперь он носил замысловатый каскад из переплетённых между собой кос, завитков, бусин — куда более сложный, чем сам Фингон когда-либо. Должно быть, заплести такое занимало часы.

— Обрежь их, — внезапно заявил Фингон, подхватив заплетённую косичку и потом уронив её; та мелодично звякнула об остальные.

— Ты же всегда говорил, что тебе длинные нравятся.

— А ты никогда не слушал. И правильно: волосы-то твои!

— Так тебе больше нравятся короткие? А что ещё ты хочешь, чтоб я обрезал? — Маэдрос улыбнулся ему, и Фингон знал, знал эту улыбку, пусть даже на его новом лице она и выглядела не так распутно, да и вообще как-то побледнее. Возбуждение пронзило его словно… словно нож, и он ощутил, как под ночной рубашкой у него встало.

Не то чтобы они больше не спали вместе — «Мы сможем быть друг у друга первыми!» — вскричал Фингон, когда Маэдрос вышел из Чертогов и воссоединился с ним, — но теперь всё будто было иначе. Раньше в их телесной любви было столько ярости и отчаяния, что теперь, сколько бы они ни пытались, такого накала достичь не могли.

В Белерианде Фингон мечтал о днях, когда они с Маэдросом освободятся от войны и смогут целиком посвятить себя постели, без боли, без страха — лишь уют и наслаждение телами друг друга. Сейчас это было так легко и так просто… но тела, которое он любил — и покалечил — больше не было… Пусть Фингон и не скучал по своим старым ранам: сломанная рука ныла на погоду — но шрамов ему не хватало. Все из них он честно заработал — даже победоносно! — и даже если и не все раны Маэдроса были получены на поле боя, все зажившие их следы были доказательством того, что он выжил. Фингон говорил себе, что он так любит их за то, что они свидетельствуют о силе Маэдроса… не сами по себе… но в гладкой безупречной новой коже Маэдроса под его ладонями и губами ощущалось что-то неправильное.

Но он любил самого Маэдроса, а не тело, в котором Маэдрос был заключён, пусть даже и не пылал к нему горячим желанием многие годы.

***

Всё та же комната, только теперь положение лучей Ариэн указывало на близость вечера; с полей доносились птичьи трели, занавеси на стенах — без символов Домов, негласный договор между ними — колыхал лёгкий ветерок из распахнутого окна… но что-то ощутимо сдвинулось. Настроение… а может и что-то более материальное.

Маэдрос ощутил, как Фингон под ним пошевелился, и взглянул ему в лицо… а затем ниже.

— Оу… — он приподнял бровь, и Фингон снова поёрзал, на этот раз определённо с намёком. И пальцами, которые все эти часы волос Маэдроса не касались, внезапно вцепился в рыжие пряди.

— Осторожней! — Маэдрос потянулся головой вслед за пальцами Фингона, но, на самом деле, не возражал. Телесная любовь — куда более интересное времяпровождение, чем разговоры о несостоявшемся скалолазании. — Эти косы заплёл мой племянник!

— Буду умолять его о прощении, — заявил Фингон и туже намотал косы Маэдроса себе на руку. Может, он и не был на пике формы для ежегодных состязаний, но хватка его была сильна, как всегда. — Я всё равно задолжал ему визит. Маэдрос…

— Сейчас я предпочитаю Майтимо, — шутливо сообщил Маэдрос, но Фингон замер и отдёрнул руку.

— Правда?.. — голос его был таким странным, и Маэдрос выпрямился, чтобы взглянуть на него повнимательнее. Оказалось, Фингон закусил губу; Маэдрос слез с его колен, и тот сразу их сдвинул, так что Маэдрос не смог проверить свои подозрения…

Маэдрос отставил поднос с кровати и сел, скрестив ноги, напротив кузена. Это смятенное выражение лица кузена с каждым годом, прошедшим с момента их воссоединения, становилось ему всё более и более знакомым…

— Ты скучаешь по мне, да?

Фингон замотал головой, на лоб ему упал локон, и Маэдрос потянулся, чтобы отвести его от лица.

— Я сто лет ждал и скучал — а теперь-то ты со мной. И клубника, и всё такое…

— Но ты чувствуешь, будто с тобой теперь Майтимо, — осторожно заметил Маэдрос, проверяя ответную реакцию, и заправил локон Фингону за ухо. — Может, в этом-то и беда. Однажды давно ты сказал мне… однажды ты так резко запротестовал, когда я предположил, что ты хочешь вернуть меня юного и прекрасного… может, ты до сих пор и любишь меня ужасного, а не прекрасного. Трава всегда зеленее… — он хотел слегка поддразнить Фингона, но того, похоже, сказанное настолько задело, что Маэдрос задумался, что, возможно, в каждой шутке…

Фингон отстранился, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Ночная рубашка на его груди распахнулась, в вырезе открылся вид на мышцы, такие гладкие, без единого шрама, такие манящие… Маэдрос вовсе не устал от неповреждённой плоти нового Фингона, так что сразу почувствовал искушение потянуться к нему и поцеловать… но у Фингона было такое выражение лица, что он отдёрнулся назад.

— Я всегда любил только _тебя_! — возразил Фингон. — И мне всё равно, как ты выглядишь!

— Но ты куда дольше любил меня сломанного, чем целого…

— Да во имя яиц Эру! — Фингон внезапно рассвирепел, потянулся и грубо и яростно поцеловал Маэдроса, и тот охотно подался навстречу — если б не это, тонкий материал его туники точно бы затрещал — и согнулся, чтоб было удобнее. Фингон застонал — то ли в удовольствии, то ли в досаде — и рванул тонкие ленточки у ключиц Маэдроса, что служили изящной драпировкой. Стремительный рывок — и они разорваны, а туника обнажила плечи Маэдроса; Фингон прервал поцелуй, чтобы полюбоваться открывшимся видом, и затем уставился на него.

— Да что, мужчина не может, что ли, хотеть в постели немного насилия безо всяких тому оправданий?!

— Только если не справился со старой травмой! — заявил Маэдрос, отбрасывая тунику подальше. — А ты был в Чертогах, у тебя-то точно нет оправданий… шучу, шучу! — добавил он, увидев уязвлённое выражение лица Фингона. — Дорогой мой, если захочешь раздеться, могу пока обтереть фруктовый нож!

***

Глядя на лезвие ножа, всё ещё алеющее от сока, Фингон затрепетал и ощутил новую вспышку неистового возбуждения.

— Я хочу… — начал он, но тут же прервался, не имея ни малейшего представления, как закончить фразу.

— Скажи же, — подбодрил его Маэдрос, будто выразить это было самой лёгкой в мире вещью. — А пока говоришь, раздевайся уже — потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был голый весь, целиком.

В надежде отвлечь Маэдроса — а тот исторически имел очень узкий фокус внимания в присутствии голого Фингона — Фингон скинул с плеч тунику и на миг ощутил облегчение: Маэдрос скользнул к нему на колени с тихим довольным стоном, от чего, даже спустя столько лет, у Фингона в груди защемило.

— Я так ужасно вёл себя с тобой, — словно в продолжение разговора сказал Маэдрос, — я был так собой поглощён, вёл себя как манипулятор, и даже ни разу не извинился. Фингон, прости меня… если в последнее время я говорил это нечасто, не думай, что я не имел этого в виду…

— Ты прощён, — Фингон никогда не умел долго дуться, особенно когда кто-то с таким воодушевлением тёрся об его член. Маэдрос, очевидно, подумал именно об этом и замер.

— Об этом-то я и говорю. Ты не должен давать мне то, что я хочу, только за то, что я делаю с тобой в постели!

— Но мне нравится то, что ты делаешь со мной в постели! Ты в этом чрезвычайно хорош! — на Маэдросе были свободные шёлковые штаны, и Фингон быстренько расправился с завязками, только и удерживавшими эти штаны на бёдрах.

— О, в этом я просто исключителен, — согласился Маэдрос, выскальзывая из штанов и оставляя их на полу. — Но это не подменит разговор о том, что нам точно нужно обсудить, если ты соберёшься причинить мне боль.

Глаза Фингона метнулись с лица Маэдроса — о, этот очаровательный румянец на его щеках! — к ножу у постели.

— Ты о том, что… ты, значит, больше не хочешь…

— Насилия в нашей постели? — рассмеялся Маэдрос. — Мне больше не нравится, когда меня пытают — видишь, какую отличную работу проделала Эстэ! Но ведь ты и не о пытках! Никто никого не будет пытать — если мы будем действовать осознанно и осторожно. — Он чуть отклонился назад, так, что, пусть ноги их и оставались переплетёнными, Фингон был способен думать, несмотря на нарастающее давление в паху. — Так чего ты хочешь?

Того же, что и всегда — спасти Маэдроса и защитить его! Пусть им никогда и не удавалось особенно хорошо притворяться, но изредка, когда Фингон причинял Маэдросу боль по его просьбе, и после Маэдрос лежал, распластанный, на постели, с остекленевшим взглядом, ошеломлённый болью и наслаждением, и не мог поднять ни рук, ни ног, отползти и зализать в одиночестве раны — Фингон мог нежно утешить его и позаботиться ровно так, как он мечтал — и эти моменты были бесценны. Что такого странного в том, что ему опять этого хочется!

Маэдрос, всё так же легко, коснулся правой рукой голени Фингона:

— Фингон?..

— Хочу обнимать и баюкать тебя после, — быстро ответил тот. — И чтоб ты был не мрачный, и от меня не прятался, и не называл «проклятым доставучим сучьим варгом».

— Я что, правда… да, похоже на то. И за это прости меня, — Маэдрос грустно улыбнулся. — Если всё, чего ты хочешь, — это обнимать меня, то нам просто стоит делать это. Не уверен, что улучшилось моё актёрское мастерство, но обещаю, что буду пытаться изо всех сил.

Фингон подобрал нож и скорее ощутил, чем услышал: у Маэдроса перехватило дыхание. От большей части того, о чём Маэдрос просил его в Белерианде, у него всё переворачивалось в животе… но теперь, когда Фингон всё это вспоминал… не выглядело оно таким уж насильственным.

— А если я хочу, чтобы ты меня умолял и совершенно терял голову?.. Не оскорблять тебя, не унижать, но видеть твоё лицо…

И убедил его не сам утвердительный кивок Маэдроса — а, скорее, _как_ тот кивнул: медленно, отмеренно, не вынужденная капитуляция от отчаяния, а взвешенное решение о согласии. И тогда Фингон лизнул нож — и был вознаграждён: Маэдрос содрогнулся всем телом и впился ногтями ему в кожу. И никогда ещё клубничный сок не был столь сладок.

— Тогда, думаю, можем попробовать…

***

Маэдрос чуть всё не испортил, налетев на Фингона коршуном и опрокинув на спину — ну как было удержаться и не искусать эти упругие губы или не сплестись языком с этим ловким языком… Фингон, может, и смаковал острые ощущения, что ему дарили опасность острого клинка и предвкушение заботы, но Маэдрос опять был юным, кровь его — горячей, и он успел так пристраститься к незатейливым удовольствиям, что дарила невероятно отзывчивая плоть Фингона под его пальцами… И он втянул в рот и принялся сосать сосок Фингона, ладонями стиснув ягодицы, а сам Фингон ахнул, задрожал — и протолкнул свою ногу между ног Маэдроса — скорее, настойчиво, чем чувственно.

— Маэдрос — со смехом, но в то же время укоризненно выдохнул он. — Ну давай же!

Маэдрос выпрямился и сел — сильное колено рядом с пахом расслабиться не давало — и попытался изобразить виноватый вид.

— Мои извинения! — в тысячный раз заявил он, чуть было не подмигнув. — Мы же собирались приступить к занятиям с ножом… господин мой.

— Мы собирались попробовать! — вот Фингону суровый вид удался лучше, чем Маэдросу — виноватый. Он вздёрнул вверх подбородок — и на миг Маэдрос увидел в нём короля, что вёл за собой войска, принца, что низвергал драконов, воина, что забрался ради него в сердце вражьего логова и освободил. Сердце у него заныло… и Фингон опустил подбородок и опять превратился в прекрасного нежного юношу, не тронутого болью.

— Ну, давай попробуем, — Маэдрос сполз с кровати и встал на колени, прижимаясь губами к ногам Фингона на ковре. Согнувшись в поклоне, он поцеловал и одну стопу, и другую и погладил Фингона по лодыжке:

— Чего ты желаешь?

— Я… — Фингон замялся. Раньше Маэдрос очень редко спрашивал о его желаниях, да и вообще редко задавал вопросы, тем более так настойчиво. Обычной его стратегией было вести Фингона, раззадоривая, к тому, что он сам хотел получить, а ещё взаимные поддразнивания, в которых с каждой подначкой можно было повышать градус страсти. И вот он поднял взгляд — и увидел в глазах Фингона растерянность.

Фингон не знал, что сказать.

— Хочешь до крови? — попробовал Маэдрос, поцеловав выступающую косточку у Фингона на лодыжке. — Хочешь слышать, как я задыхаюсь от боли?

— Нет! — немедленно возразил Фингон, и даже сам себе удивился. — Нет!.. не от настоящей боли…

— От предвкушения, — подхватил Маэдрос и втянул в рот палец на ноге Фингона. — От возбуждения, от ожидания неведомого — кузена боли, не самой боли, — и он облизал и взял в рот другой палец. — Вот как мы.

— Плохая шутка!

— Мучительно плохая, а? Уй, не пинайся!

— Не думаю, что хочу порезать тебя, — прошептал Фингон, когда они перестали шутливо мутузить друг дружку, — но… хочу, чтоб ты был в моей власти…

— Ну, многие во власти короля, — Маэдрос вспомнил, как Фингону шла корона, — а ты в прошлом вполне себе был королём.

— Ты сам в прошлом им был!

— Ну, потом зато был вассалом, — Маэдрос взглянул на Фингона из-под ресниц. — Возможно, оч-чень непокорным вассалом… которому нужно напоминать его место… которого нужно дисциплинировать и наказывать…

— Ножом?..

Маэдрос улыбнулся; сердце его застучало быстрее.

— Ножом… остриём, а, может, лезвием, а может… — он, словно кошка, ткнулся головой Фингону под ладонь, — может, ножом просто пригрозив… — И он изогнул шею так, что ножик в руке Фингона скользнул вдоль его горла. От холодного прикосновения острия сердце его пустилось вскачь, и он слегка развёл колени — так, чтоб Фингон видел, что он возбуждён. — Приставь его к моему горлу, — прошептал он, и Фингон крепче стиснул пальцами рукоять. — Приставь к моей груди. Заставь меня понять, как я уязвим перед твоей властью….

— Встань, — Фингон произнёс это уже, как военачальник, и другой рукой ухватил Маэдроса за подбородок, поглаживая большим пальцем губы — в то время как остриё ножа щекотало яремную ямку. — На ноги!

Маэдрос послушно встал, и глаза Фингона жадно вспыхнули.

— Я должен делать всё, как ты велишь? — прошептал он… и чтобы увидеть, как кровь забурлит в Фингоне, добавил: — Господин?

— Я… Да. Да! — Фингон разжал и затем снова сжал свои пальцы на рукояти. — Но нет, если… — он вспоминал, что говорил Маэдрос, в те времена, когда он творил с ним всё, что сам желал, а тот требовал — и когда что-то из этого заходило за грань… что-то, о чём Маэдрос не мог его предупредить, и что могло закончиться тем, что Маэдрос опять сожмётся на полу в клубочек, не отвечая Фингону, вообще не говоря ничего, а сам Фингон голову потеряет от страха и чувства вины…

Маэдрос поймал его ладонь и прижал к своей щеке.

— Я разрешаю тебе делать со мной всё, что ты хочешь. Если мне станет неприятно, я тебе скажу. Если мне чего-то не захочется, и я захочу остановиться — я тоже скажу.

— А что если… — Фингон, казалось, был оглушён противоречивыми чувствами.

Чтобы заполнять эти паузы, что делал в словах Фингон, Маэдросу приходилось перебирать в голове множество догадок, но он решил, что это и правильно: надо же как-то загладить свою вину перед Фингоном.

— Что, если ты хочешь, чтобы я просил и умолял, но ты при этом чтоб не тревожился, а вдруг я взаправду молю тебя остановиться? — он задумался на мгновение. — Ну, на этот случай давай я скажу что-нибудь, настолько не подходящее моей роли, что будет сразу ясно, что это сигнал, чтобы игру прекратить.

— Ну например?

— Э-эм… — Маэдрос попытался придумать что-нибудь, что он уж точно не скажет в порыве страсти. — Котлетка!

Фингон фыркнул от смеха, и Маэдрос ухмыльнулся.

— Вот видишь! Работает! Ну, а теперь, господин мой, ты собираешься уже приказать мне сосать твой член, приставив нож к горлу, — или мне нужно приказать тебе приказать мне сделать это для тебя?

— На колени, злодей! — хохоча, дерзко воскликнул Фингон — точно так, как любил Маэдрос. — Руки — за спину, ноги — раздвинуть, и сейчас мы проверим, что ты способен вытерпеть!

Никогда ещё Маэдрос с таким наслаждением не следовал чужим угрозам.

***

Теперь всё иначе, чем раньше, сказал себе Фингон, прослеживая остриём ножа линию ключиц Маэдроса и остановив его у впадинки, где шея переходила в плечо. Чтобы пустить ему кровь, даже не надо было давить на лезвие — всего лишь дюйм, и… Но сейчас всё иначе. Пусть Маэдрос так часто демонстрировал свой восторг по поводу нового тела Фингона, а раньше демонстрировал восторг не меньший от причиняемой ему боли — сейчас Фингон повелевал, а тот смирно стоял на коленях, слегка изгибая губы в улыбке.

— Хочешь, чтобы я терпел и не брал в рот твой член или…

Со скоростью рождённого под светом Древ, отточенной в великом множестве битв, Фингон перебросив за спиной нож в другую руку, ухватил Маэдроса за волосы и потянул на себя так резко, что тот мог бы упасть, будь хватка слабее. И Фингон скорее ощутил, чем услышал, как Маэдрос выдохнул — тёплое дуновение ветерка на его голом животе. Возбуждённый член его мазнул Маэдроса по щеке, и Фингон ослабил хватку настолько, чтоб Маэдрос смог повернуть голову и исполнить то, что он приказал Фингону себе приказать.

То, как он тянул Маэдроса за волосы, тому не повредило бы, в этом не было ничего, выходящего за пределы их договора… всё было иначе, чем раньше.

— Погоди… — всё равно выговорил Фингон, когда Маэдрос взял его в рот и сомкнул губы. — Погоди… Это было?..

С удивительной грацией, Маэдрос отстранился и облизнул губы.

— Если я захочу, чтобы ты перестал, — я об этом скажу, — повторил он очень серьёзно. — И ты тоже. — И затем, более игриво, добавил: — Господин мой, я весь в твоей власти, не мучай меня, не тяни время… Прошу тебя, прошу, я не могу…

Что не мог Маэдрос — сказать он не успел, потому что Фингон, не отпуская его волос, другой рукой прижав лезвие к его щеке, подтолкнул его рот к своему члену обратно.

— Глубже! — велел он — не потому, что Маэдросу нужно было говорить о своих предпочтениях, а потому что его совершенно пьянило приказывать. Может, он и не скучал по всему остальному, что было связано с тем временем, что он царствовал, но вот по этой власти…

Маэдрос был менее осторожен с зубами, чем прежде — ну, они были вовсе не такими острыми, как тогда — но во всём остальном это было точно так, как когда-то в Белерианде. Нет, как в самые лучшие моменты в Белерианде. Маэдрос прекрасно знал медленный ритм, что Фингон любил — но не удержался и щёлкнул кончиком языка по головке его члена — так хотелось! — и застонал, когда Фингон толкнулся ему в горло глубже. Собственный его член, оставшийся без внимания, побагровел и уже истекал смазкой, и Фингон вроде бы уже собирался приказать ему приласкать себя… но не приказал.

Вместо того, он обвёл остриём ножа заострённый кончик уха Маэдроса. Даже легчайшее прикосновение оставило за собой бледную полоску, словно след от корабля на волнах, быстро исчезающую… заметнее было то, как другое ухо Маэдроса дёрнулось, и как тот всхлипнул и разжал стиснутые за спиной руки — только чтоб вцепиться Фингону в бёдра.

— Что, сдержаться не можешь? — рявкнул Фингон, прижимая лезвие к горлу Маэдроса и дёргая за волосы. — Я сам должен тебя сдерживать?

Маэдрос задохнулся и простонал какую-то невнятную бессмысленную мольбу о милосердии — но тут же снова убрал руки за спину — будто подставляя, чтоб их связали, — а член его дёрнулся с нескрываемым интересом.

Полог на кровати завязывался верёвками с кисточками на концах, но Фингон отверг их в пользу другого: сгрёб в руки и закрутил в толстый сияющий клубок косы Маэдроса. На миг он замер, позволив себе насладиться их гладким шёлком под ладонями — и тем, как засияли глаза Маэдроса, когда тот понял, чего хочет Фингон… на лице его не было ничего, кроме разделённой с Фингоном радости и неистового наслаждения.

Совсем иначе, чем раньше.

Никогда бы им не удалось так сделать в Белерианде — не с повреждённым плечом Маэдроса! — но сейчас очень легко оказалось завести тому руки высоко за спину и связать — и у импровизированной верёвки даже остался свободный хвост.

— Как тебе? — спросил Фингон, выходя из роли, и Маэдрос, послушно проверив свои оковы, криво дёрнулся — видимо, это символизировало кивок.

— Неудобно. Но мне нравится! — он опять проверил узлы, более намеренно — выгнул спину и напрягся, выставляя руки — для лучшего эффекта.

Маэдрос ему доверял — в этом никогда не было никаких сомнений. Немалым облегчением для Фингона оказалось то, что, как он понял, и сам он доверял Маэдросу.

— Хорошо, — он опять взял в руку нож и придал голосу грубые и властные интонации. — Что ж, кое-кому тут пора начать исполнять приказы!

***

Маэдрос задрожал — Фингону даже не надо было ломать комедию, голос того всегда производил на Маэдроса впечатление. Фингон, отдающий приказы, был его тайной слабостью… Фингон, который держит всё в своей власти… бессчётные разы член у него вставал, лишь только он слышал, как Фингон на поле боя выкрикивает приказы войскам…

Фингон смотрел на него сверху вниз, такой властный, такой прекрасный… и он будто бы вдруг опять оказался в Барад Эйтель, на коленях перед Верховным королём, касаясь губами царственного перстня.

_— Мой господин, я весь в твоём распоряжении._

_И Фингон глядит на него, в сиянии своей короны, и гордость Маэдроса, все устремления Маэдроса — поцеловать его руку и поклясться…_

_— Не смей лгать своему королю, кузен! — шепчет Фингон так тихо, что никто вокруг не может услышать. — Я прекрасно знаю: я для тебя — всегда лишь вторая скрипка после твоей Клятвы._

_И он берёт Маэдроса своей золотой рукой, поднимает на ноги и целует в обе щёки — как родич благородного и достойного рода — своего родича._

Маэдрос моргнул и снова оказался в освещённой солнцем, такой знакомой спальне. Короны на Фингоне не было — как и одежды — член его торчал вверх, а в руке был фруктовый нож, которым он щекотал Маэдросу шею… связав руки его собственными волосами.

Маэдрос захихикал.

— Считаешь, это смешно, а? — Фингон слегка шлёпнул его по щеке.

Маэдрос закусил изнутри щёку, но никак не мог удержаться и не посматривать вверх на Фингона. Он так весь переполнился радостью, что самому было странно… казалось, радость эта сочится изо всех пор его тела… и он вновь вернулся в подчинённую позу.

— Нет-нет, господин мой. Я никогда! Совсем не смешно, господин мой! Могу ли я опять взять тебя в рот?

Так как руки были связаны, притянуть Фингона к себе так близко, как хотелось, он не мог, не мог схватить Фингона за его безупречные бёдра… не мог уткнуться между ними лицом. Но, расслабив горло и ободряюще простонав несколько раз, он побудил Фингона толкнуться глубже — так что теперь носом утыкался прямо в мягкие завитки у Фингона в паху, и у того перехватило дыхание.

— Прокля-ятье… — выдохнул он. — Будь ты проклят, Маэдрос… Майтимо… Валар, как же ты прекрасен с моим членом в горле…

Маэдрос, сосредоточенный на дыхании, не ответил, но скользнул языком по уздечке… он не знал точно, как же напомнить Фингону про ножик в его руке — который свободно болтался — и попробовал слегка царапнуть зубами. И лезвие сразу вновь прижалось к нежному местечку за ухом у Маэдроса, и тот удовлетворённо рыкнул.

Фингон выругался ещё пару раз — и рука его дрогнула, и кончик ножа проткнул кожу Маэдроса — тот дёрнулся, но сосать не перестал, и Фингон сам заметил кровь и отшатнулся, вскрикнув в испуге.

— Ой, прости, прости, я не хотел, не хотел, я же говорил, не до крови…

Маэдрос пару раз кашлянул и облизнулся. Он хотел было утереть рот — но руки-то были связаны — так что слюна потекла по подбородку.

— Боюсь, я едва ощутил.

Фингон прижал палец к порезу и отдёрнул его — палец был в крови.

— Неплохо, — констатировал Маэдрос, — но видал и получше.

Фингон прищурился, глядя на него, — в глазах замерцал вызов.

— Но я-то не нарочно!

— Конечно, конечно, я был непростительно дерзок! Ты накажешь меня? Прошу тебя! — он вовремя вспомнил, что голос не должен звучать нахально. — П-прошу тебя… — во второй раз это уже больше было похоже на жалобную мольбу.

— Уверен, что не больно? — и когда Маэдрос кивнул — ну или попытался, потому что волосы его были по-прежнему туго стянуты — Фингон слизал кровь с ладони и шире развёл ноги. — Отлично. Иди сюда.

Двигаясь немного неуклюже, но очень даже рьяно, Маэдрос взгромоздился Фингону на колени, и тот помог ему удержать равновесие, подхватив руками за бёдра. Он проверил путы на запястьях Маэдроса, а тот в это время воспользовался новой позой по назначению — воодушевлённо прижавшись твёрдым членом к животу Фингона.

— Вот ты плут! — проворковал Фингон и откинулся назад, однако, всё же обхватил ладонью член Маэдроса и легонько его приласкал, размазав влагу, которой он истекал, по головке.

— Мм-м… господин мой, ты слишком ко мне добр, — пробормотал Маэдрос, крепче обхватывая бёдрами Фингона и толкнувшись членом в его кулак. И вздрогнул — Фингон подушечкой большого пальца чуть надавил на щель на головке. — Ох, Моргот побери!

— Небольшая отсрочка перед настоящим весельем! — заявил Фингон — и убрал руку.

— О-о-о, жестокий, жестокий хозяин… — заскулил Маэдрос.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько… — Фингон плюнул на пальцы и прижал их позади мошонки Маэдроса… но пока не проникал внутрь, а посмотрел Маэдросу в глаза. — Так нормально? — прошептал он, и Маэдрос склонился, как смог — поцеловать его.

— Да.

И вот пальцы Фингона вторглись в Маэдроса — и он выгнул спину и застонал — и тут же почувствовал, как острый кончик ножа возобновил скольжение по его коже.

— Если будешь вести себя хорошо, — проговорил Фингон, продолжая вводить в Маэдроса пальцы, — я подумаю над тем, чтобы вырезать свои инициалы у тебя на бедре…

—  _Пресвятые яйца_ , Фингон…

***

Не вынимая пальцы из Маэдроса, Фингон прижал нож к его ноге — в какой-то паре дюймов от его оставшегося без внимания члена. И самым кончиком ножа начертил там своё имя на тенгваре — словно кошачьим коготком, оставив на коже лишь красные чёрточки, не до крови. Пока нет. Маэдрос извивался, словно оказался в ловушке между пальцами Фингона и остриём и не знал, куда двинуться. Фингон никакого выбора ему не давал — и убрал и пальцы, и нож. Лёгкое движение бёдер — и Маэдрос, неспособный держать равновесие со связанными за спиной руками, упал Фингону на грудь, а тот поймал его — как и всегда! — и прижал к себе, и так и обнимал, наслаждаясь тем, как у Маэдроса перехватило дыхание, как распахнулись глаза, каким он выглядел беспомощным.

— Я мог бы сделать с тобой всё, что захочу — любую грязную вещь, о которой мечтал — и ничто на свете не смог бы ты сделать, чтобы меня остановить.

Улыбка Маэдроса откровенно заявляла: «Да зачем бы я стал это делать?», но вслух тот дрожащим голосом произнёс:

— Прошу тебя, господин мой, пощади…

— Но разве ты заслужил пощады?

— Нет… — и он снова принялся извиваться, пытаясь потереться о живот Фингона, и замер лишь тогда, когда Фингон опустил на его ягодицу ладонь — с громким шлепком!

На ночном столике они хранили масло — вообще-то, оно было под рукой во всех комнатах, где они могли найти тому оправдание — и Фингон протянул за ним руку. И устроил целый спектакль, смазывая свой член медленными тягучими движениями, а Маэдрос наблюдал за ним, словно кот, не отводя глаз и тяжело дыша через приоткрытые губы… такие влажные, ярко-красные от того, что он недавно творил с членом Фингона.

Из-за сковывающих пут Маэдрос вынужден был держать голову так, что Фингону видно было, как по изгибу его шеи, по коже — ни шрамов, ни загрубелостей от брони — стекали капли пота. Если бы Фингон выполнил свою угрозу — его имя было бы первым шрамом на этом прекрасном теле. Казалось почти преступным опять наслаждаться Маэдросом — таким юным, таким невероятно прекрасным — подобным способом. Ни разу не солгав, Фингон клялся не раз, что по-прежнему любит кузена со всеми его шрамами и увечиями, но всё равно чувствовал сейчас себя виноватым.

Они поговорят об этом, решил он. Безо всяких драконов, которых надо сразить, добраться до сути этого вопроса само по себе было достаточным вызовом — и, глядя на Маэдроса, он решил, что с вызовом этим будет справляться не в одиночку.

Решив так, он поймал Маэдроса за бёдра и усадил к себе на колени — а затем и на свой член. Маэдроса подготовил он недостаточно — и то, как туго обхватили и сжали его мышцы в ответ на единственный, такой медленный и долгий толчок, было столь ошеломляюще, что Фингон едва расслышал, как Маэдрос просит:

— Я… не могу, господин мой, заклинаю тебя, это слишком… не могу…

Крепко стискивая бёдра Маэдроса, Фингон не останавливал движения — а Маэдрос сдержал свои обещания и его умолял так отчаянно… однако, без «котлеток». Хотя потом Фингон всё же замедлил темп, и Маэдрос прервал свои просьбы — поймав его взгляд и еле заметно подмигнув.

— Можешь, — твёрдо заявил Фингон, — и будешь.

Маэдрос отчаянно всхлипнул и даже клацнул зубами — Фингон дёрнул его за бёдра вниз так, что теперь тот сидел на нём, полностью приняв внутрь его член. И Маэдрос запрокинул голову и обнажил зубы — это выглядело одновременно и необузданно, и восхитительно — и Фингон обхватил его руками за талию и притиснул к себе ближе.

— Ты всё ещё мой зверь… — прошептал он, не удержавшись, — мой прекрасный, свирепый, как же я люблю тебя…

Маэдрос поёрзал у него на коленях — от чего оба синхронно простонали — и попытался наклониться так, чтобы встретиться с Фингоном губами. Так и удерживая его одной рукой, другой Фингон вцепился в сияющие рыжие локоны, сковывающие запястья Маэдроса — и тот с рыком выдернул обе руки из пут и обхватил ими лицо Фингона. И Фингон прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как Маэдрос покрывает пылкими поцелуями его веки.

Он потянулся щекой к правой ладони Маэдроса, словно пытаясь найти спасение от того, как умопомрачительно туго сдавливал его член Маэдрос.

— Мм-м… иногда жду по привычке, что тут холодная сталь…

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Маэдрос, чертя языком линию по его уху. — Скучаешь, а?

— Немножко… Ничего?

Маэдрос чуть покрутил бёдрами и вплёл пальцы в волосы Фингона на висках, слегка потягивая. Волосы Фингона всегда отвлекали его от всех других вещей в мире… кое-что с годами не менялось и не изменится.

— Да и ладно, — он сомкнул зубы на колечках в ухе Фингона. — Я сам иногда по ней скучаю.

— Правда?..

— Ага. Ох, как ты всегда стонал, когда я входил в тебя стальным кулаком… — Маэдрос издал лирический вздох и тяжело и жарко выдохнул Фингону в ухо, и тот не сдержал стона в ответ:

— В следующий раз обязательно сделаем так…

— Да, господин, — Маэдрос опять требовательно двинул бёдрами, и Фингон встал, крепко сжимая ягодицы Маэдроса, и толкнулся в него глубже — у того перехватило дыхание, и он обхватил ногами Фингона за талию. — Что ты?.. — и прервался: Фингон резко подался к ближайшей стене и притиснул Маэдроса к ней спиной.

— Держись! — приказал Фингон, но даже и не нужно было: Маэдрос и без того отчаянно вцепился в его плечи. И Фингон принялся толкаться в него — быстро, жёстко, словно наказывая — и исступлённо терзая его шею.

Маэдрос закричал так громко, что, конечно, другие обитатели замка неминуемо придут теперь с жалобами; Фингон удовлетворённо рыкнул и, не снижая темп, вонзил в шею Маэдроса зубы — и Маэдрос снова заорал не своим голосом, срываясь на хрип, и Фингон неистово задрожал… на память пришли все те крики на поле битвы, от которых прошибал холодный пот всех, кто его слышал, — кроме Фингона, в жилах которого словно плескался жидкий огонь… этот низкий хриплый голос, что долгими ночами шептал ему в уши ужасные словечки любви… Зубы его вошли в плоть Маэдроса глубже, потекла кровь, кульминация накатывала ревущей волной…

И так Маэдрос заработал первый в своей новой жизни шрам — и совершенно правильно, что от рта боготворящего его Фингона.

***

И даже когда Фингона неистово сотрясала собственная разрядка, он продолжал крепко прижимать Маэдроса к стене — не менее крепко, чем холодный камень самой стены. Такая резкая, такая острая боль от зубов Фингона на его шее… пульсирующий жар члена внутри — Маэдроса самого чуть было не поглотило блаженное ничто, но чего-то всё равно не хватало, и он в отчаянии вцепился Фингону в плечи.

— Прошу тебя… — выдохнул он, в горле першило от этой невероятной жажды, он пытался хоть как-то прижаться к Фингону, потереться о того членом… Они пока не разъединились, мышцы Маэдроса пульсировали, стискивая обмякающий член Фингона, а сам он слепо толкался Фингону в живот, но ничто не приносило разрядки. — Фингон, прошу…

— Молчать! — пророкотал Фингон ему в ухо. — Ты знал, на что соглашаешься! Кончишь, когда я разрешу!

И вот Фингон обхватил рукой его член — и Маэдрос чуть не возрыдал от облегчения. А потом возрыдал опять — от отчаяния — потому что, не изменяя положения руки, Фингон стиснул его член у основания.

— Укушу! — прошипел Маэдрос. — За лицо укушу!!!

— Ну, когда-то эта угроза и вправду пугала, — отозвался Фингон, обнажая собственные белые зубы в ослепительной улыбке. Маэдроса передёрнуло от воспоминаний, и он судорожно заёрзал, чуть не уронив на пол их обоих, пока наконец чуть не пришёл в себя. Безжалостная хватка на его члене расслабиться не помогала, член самого Фингона выскользнул из него с влажным, непристойным хлюпаньем, от которого Маэдрос задрожал, на что Фингон одобрительно рыкнул.

Чтобы не разодрать ногтями руку Фингона — и самому подарить себе разрядку — или чтобы не придушить того за такое поведение, не имевшее никаких оправданий, будь он проклят, Маэдрос зарылся руками в волосы Фингона, пытаясь отвлечься на тяжесть и переплетения кос, на такой знакомый их тёплый запах. О состоянии собственных волос страшно было даже подумать — мокрый от пота перепутанный узел и… он стиснул косы Фингона крепче, ощутив, как из него вытекает семя Фингона — ох, нужно что-то ещё…

— Нет уж! — Фингон будто ответил на невысказанное им вслух, и Маэдросу пришлось схватиться за него крепче — Фингон поменял положение рук так, что теперь он стискивал его ягодицы, пальцами скользя по семени, перепачкавшему внутренние стороны бедёр… и затем внутри Маэдроса оказались пальцы.

— Мм-м… должен тебе сказать, хорошо над тобой поработали.

Маэдрос в ответ цапнул его зубами — резко и больно, прямо за подбородок — какое счастье, опять что-то внутри и дарит наслаждение… и какое разочарование — яйца ноют всё сильней и сильней…

— Недостаточно хорошо!

— Да что ты? — и внутри оказались уже три пальца, а затем Фингон ненадолго их выдернул и жёстко вставил уже целых четыре. Поначалу саднило — как и укушенное плечо — но Фингон продолжал ласкать его и растягивать, смазывая собственным семенем — и вот неприятные ощущения сменились жаром и чистейшим наслаждением. Другая рука Фингона — на его члене — была подобна железным оковам, и Маэдрос проклинал его, очень бегло и очень затейливо: сначала на квэнья, потом на синдарине, а потом, когда этих изысканных языков хватать перестало, и словами другой речи. Они не так легко вспрыгнули ему на язык, как прежде бывало, — но он захотел — вспомнил — и вот вам пожалуйста! Может, это и было извращением, но приятно было думать, что великолепное средство, изобретённое и использованное Врагом для подавления рабов, теперь используется лишь для того, чтобы шептать бесчисленные нежности на ушко любовнику…

— Эру, Маэдрос, ты бы себя слышал! — в голосе Фингона слышалось такое восхищение, будто грубая ругань и мольбы «жёстче», «быстрее» на Чёрной речи были самой чарующей музыкой, что он когда-либо слышал. — Да ты можешь кончить, даже если я твоего члена не коснусь!

— Не могу! — прошипел Маэдрос сквозь зубы, впиваясь ногтями в спину Фингона, оставляя царапины, о которых он, конечно же, пожалел бы, если бы мог думать хоть о чём-то, кроме давления в члене и пальцах Фингона внутри. — Потому что ты мне не разрешаешь!

— Так ты этого хочешь?

— Да, прошу тебя, Фингон, Моргот тебя разорви, позволь уже мне…

И Фингон позволил.

***

Фингон ощутил, как Маэдрос напрягся всем телом и затрясся в его руках, зубами впиваясь в плечо — точно останется след, как и у него самого! Вокруг его пальцев, всё так же толкающихся внутрь Маэдроса, стало так жарко, так влажно, так туго — и вскоре семя Маэдроса выстрелило между их телами, смешиваясь с семенем самого Фингона. И Маэдрос обмяк у него в объятиях, повиснув на шее, как мёртвый груз, и Фингон вынужден был предпринять попытку как-то выпрямиться — чтобы не придавить Маэдроса к стене слишком уж сильно.

Ему всё-таки удалось распрямиться — со стоном — и он прижал к себе Маэдроса крепче, целуя и нежно нашёптывая ему в уши ласковые упрёки слишком длинным рукам и ногам:

— Ты их в этот раз вырастил ещё длиннее, что ли? Вот честно, это будто прямо какая-то компенсаци… ай, хватит кусаться! Подожди хоть до постели — или я тебя брошу на пол!

— Не посмеешь! — пробормотал Маэдрос. — А что если я сломаюсь, ударившись об пол? Ты с ума сойдёшь от чувства вины.

— А ещё беспорядка! — поддакнул Фингон. — Держись и перестань кусаться уже.

Несмотря на все угрозы, в постель Маэдроса он уложил очень бережно и прикрыл простынями.

— Схожу за полотенцем, — сказал он, обозрев живот Маэдроса, собственную ладонь — и вид их обоих.

— Смотри, какой неженка! — Маэдрос перевернулся, и Фингон немедленно этим воспользовался, шлёпнув по заду.

— А ты нахал! Никуда не уходи!

— Хм-м-м-м…. — промычал Маэдрос в подушку, и Фингон отправился в ванную за влажным полотенцем. Помыв руки, он вернулся и склонился над кроватью — а Маэдрос перекатился на спину и наблюдал за ним.

— Кстати о частях тела — переростках. Ты что, принимал эти нелепые добавки, которые травники продают? Твой член…

— В точности такой, как и был, благодарствую, — Фингон обтёр Маэдросу живот. — Взращён в домашних условиях, никаких удобрений, никаких средств для увеличения. К тому же, кончил-то ты и вовсе не на моём члене.

— А это мой следующий вопрос! Считаю, что и руки у тебя выросли слишком большие! Не то чтобы я жаловался! Вообще-то, я даже… немножко… — голос его затих, и Фингон убрал полотенце.

— Что?

— Разочарован, что ты не добавил и большой палец…

Фингон отбросил полотенце и поцеловал Маэдроса.

— Ну, тебе тогда стоило уточнить этот запрос в процессе переговоров!

— Знаю, — Маэдрос вплёл пальцы в волосы Фингона и притянул его к себе, укладывая на себя сверху. — Как я понял только что, мои навыки ведения переговоры несовершенны, в них точно кое-чего не хватает.

— Кулаков! Или коварства.

— О да, — Маэдрос опять укусил его. — Определённо, требуется больше кулаков. И определённо больше коварства. В следующий заход, а?

У самого Фингона хватило бы коварства на всю оставшуюся жизнь — но для Маэдроса он вечно делал исключения.

— Конечно, — согласился он, обхватывая ноги Маэдроса своими и цепляясь лодыжками за лодыжки. — Как ты хочешь: чтоб я тебя предал или ты меня?

— Зависит от того, кто будет сверху…

И так ещё пару приятных минут они пообсуждали логистику, а потом Фингон провёл большим пальцем по ссадине, что оставил на шее Маэдроса.

— Ты точно не сможешь носить ту штучку с открытыми плечами ещё дня два, — с небольшим сожалением сказал он, бросив взгляд на пол, где, собственно, «штучка» и валялась озером сливового шёлка.

— На себя посмотри, — Маэдрос зевнул, потянулся и поёрзал под Фингоном. — Нравится синяк, что я оставил на тебе в пару моему, господин мой?

Фингон вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть отметину на своей шее.

— Определённо, она поменьше, чем бывало в прошлые времена, так что спасибо. А вообще, знаешь, меня дико возбуждает, когда ты вонзаешь в меня зубы, кончая… это словно… — он задумался, — словно ты пытаешься меня сожрать целиком!

— А ты думал! Да, а ещё я пытался поменьше кричать — я очень близко к сердцу принял поданную Финарфином ноту протеста! — так что приходилось себя как-то сдерживать.

Фингон усмехнулся и соскользнул с груди Маэдроса, улёгся у того подмышкой, свернулся калачиком и уткнулся носом в обнажённые ключицы… ещё одно место, подходящее для того, чтобы вырезать свои инициалы.

— Всё отлично вышло, а? — прошептал он. — Вначале я волновался, что все эти вопросы могут сбить настрой…

— Ну, не так, как травмирующие падения или опасные кровопотери! — Маэдрос чмокнул Фингона в макушку, а затем покрыл поцелуями его лоб по линии диадемы, которую тот много лет не носил. — Рискну сделать громкое заявление: всё вышло лучше, чем у нас получалось годами, несмотря на вопросы и всё такое.

Фингон заколебался, размышляя, так ли это — и пусть и слегка обиделся на такое предположение, но в итоге предпочёл согласиться.

— Мм-м… значит, двигаемся дальше в этом направлении?

— Надеюсь, — Маэдрос задумчиво глазел в потолок. — У нас множество всяких увлечений, которые можно тут задействовать. Например, думаю, твоё мастерство вязания узлов могло бы быть и получше — я пощадил тебя и не стал вырываться сразу. Тебе стоит походить на курсы плетения кос в гномьей манере — вот тогда ты сможешь связать меня так, что не будет нужды беспокоиться, что я разорву свои путы. Ну честно, Фингон, ты мог бы куда лучше…

Фингон заткнул его, засунув ему в рот яблоко.

— Что ж, значит, наши постельные развлечения теперь будут включать поменьше фруктовых салатов и побольше затейливого связывания?

Маэдрос прожевал яблоко и проглотил, а затем улыбнулся — хищно, как зверь, которым он всегда и был:

— А почему бы не и то, и то?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И что же, переводчик надеется, что ТЕПЕРЬ у этих ребяток всё будет хорошо :)


End file.
